Unas Vacaciones de locos
by Lia.EEG
Summary: El Guerrero Dragón, los 5 Furiosos y Maestro Shifu se van de vacaciones a Jaguay, en recompensa de haber salvado a China otra vez. Aventura, líos, y un nuevo comienzo de una nueva aventura llena de diversión para estos grandes guerreros.PoxTi
1. ¿De Vacaciones?

¿De vacaciones?

Era una mañana muy cálida en el valle de la paz, el sol salía por detrás de la enorme colina, era un nuevo amanecer para nuestros guerreros y un merecido descanso después de regresar de la batalla contra Lord Shen.

El maestro Shifu se compadeció de ellos y los dejo descansar ``5 minutitos más´´ como suele decir el Guerrero Dragón, a pesar de ser un día de descanso nuestros héroes se levantan para comenzar un nuevo día.

La primera en salir de su habitación fue la maestra tigresa, ella fue directo al salón de entrenamiento, pero en el camino se encontró con Shifu, y él la detuvo con su bastón para que no siguiera.

Tigresa: Buenos días maestro, si me permite... Iba a entra al salón de entrenamiento. El maestro Shifu niega con la cabeza en desaprobación – tigresa… lo siento pero por ahora no podrán entrar al salón de entrenamiento, deben descansar, sanar las heridas y recuperarse por completo…

Tigresa le hace una reverencia a su maestro y se retira sin más que decir.. Al llegar a la cocina todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, excepto... El Guerrero Dragón.

Cuando va a llegar tengo hambre – Dijo un molesto mono quejándose de la demora de su amigo.

Mono no seas así, déjalo descansar, debe estar agotado después de la batalla – dijo Víbora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Víbora tiene razón, además nosotros deberíamos aprender a hacer nuestros propios alimentos, encaso que él no este – sentencio Tigresa.

Pero igual, hay que admitir que se demora, y que digamos nosotros no somos buenos chefs, que se pueda decir – intervino Grulla.

Tigresa y Víbora lo miraron como diciendo ¿De que lado estas? Mientras que ellos seguían en su ``pequeña´´ discusión, había un feliz Mantis que disfrutaba de unas riquísimas galletas de banana con chispas de chocolate, que en el embace decía: ``Propiedad del maestro Mono, no tocar si no eres él´´.

Había pasado ya unos minutos desde que seguían así, porque nadie se dio cuenta de que Po ya habría entrado a la cocina y ya se encontraba preparando los fideos que siempre suele hacer, el insecto fue el único que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo unos minutos antes.

Mantis y Po, entablaron una conversación, mientras esperaban que sus demás compañeros terminaran con su ``pequeño debate´´.

Al terminar de cocinar, sus amigos recién se dieron cuenta de que él estaba ahí, voltearon a ver por el exquisito olor que salía de los recién preparados fideos que ya estaban servidos en la mesa. Mono y grulla fueron los primeros en correr a sus respectivos asientos y comer como si nunca lo hubieran echo.

Hasta que Mono se dio cuenta de un feliz Mantis que comía de un frasco de galletas. En sus adentros mono se decía que esas galletas eran iguales a las suyas, luego empezó a sospechar por que él recordaba haberle puesto una marca a su embace, empezó a sacar conclusiones y optó por la actitud de un detective, primero inspecciono el embace de galletas y vio la pequeña inscripción que denotaban que eso era de su propiedad.

Mantis al darse cuenta de que Mono lo miraba como para matarlo se fue lo más rápido de lo que sus diminutas patitas le fueron a dar, al instante mono se paro de un salto y fue en busca del insecto con tal enojo que salió disparado como una bala, gritando: VAS A VER INSECTO DEL DEMONIO, NADIE SE METE CON MIS GALLETAS.

Sus demás amigos que aun seguían en la cocina los vieron alejarse con un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

Creo que tardaran en venir-dijo Po rascándose la nuca.

De repente escuchan el atraganto de uno de sus amigos , todos voltearon para verlo y era.. Grulla que se atragantaba con la comida, al darse cuenta de que todos posaron su atención en él, con la boca aun llena dijo: ¿Qué?.. Tengo hambre , y para que desperdiciar comida, ya que Mono y Mantis se fueron .. Más para mí .

Todos lo miraron como para reírse , por la cómica escena que estaba montando su amigo. Hasta que entro el Maestro Shifu con una falda jaguayana y un collar de flores de diferentes colores.

Al instante Po se alarmo y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido como: Secuestraron al maestro. El maestro se ha drogado. Nos cambiaron de maestro. Un supuesto hermano gemelo de Shifu vino de visita. Es el clón del maestro, solo que este parece más divertido.

Sus amigos no sabían como callarlo, así que Tigresa de un golpe lo noqueo.

Así estará mejor, además es la única manera de que se callara...- dijo ella, alzando los hombros, como única respuesta alternativa.

Shifu un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, le resto importancia, y siguió con lo que iba a anunciar. – Bueno estudiantes, por el excelente trabajo que hicieron salvando a china, nos iremos de vacaciones- dijo esto con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Tigresa:¿QUÉ?¡ .. – dijo un poco alterada, y empezó a describir las razones por las cuales no podían salir de vacaciones: en primer lugar, ¿Quien cuidara del valle?, ¿Quien cuidara del palacio?, ¿Quién vera por la seguridad de los ciudadanos del valle?...

No te preocupes Tigresa , algunos maestros de Gogmen vendrán para cuidar el valle de la paz, y nos dieron estas vacaciones por salvar a toda china.. – dijo calmadamente el maestro Shifu.

De la nada aparecieron Mono y Mantis, el pobre insecto en vez de estar verde estaba morado. Sus compañeros les explicaron lo que él maestro Shifu les dijo, y ellos festejaron de la alegría

– ehhh¡ nos vamos de paseo , de vacaciones – los dos lo dijeron muy alegres por la buena noticia que sus compañeros les informaron. Po que recién estaba despertando del golpe que le había dado Tigresa, vio a sus compañeros festejar, así que se unió a la celebración..

- ¿Porqué celebramos?- dijo el un poco confundido.

Por que nos vamos de vacaciones– dijeron todos sus compañeros excepto Tigresa.

Sigo en desacuerdo – dijo seriamente Tigresa.

Para no tensar el ambiente… ¿A dónde quieren ir? , cuando tengan una respuesta me buscan, voy a estar en el Salón de los Héroes – dijo finalmente Shifu para poder salir de la cocina.

Todos se miraron y el primero en hablar fue el Guerrero Dragón - Ya comenzó las votaciones para decidir a donde vamos a ir de vacaciones.

**Y así va a comenzar una nueva aventura para nuestros héroes.**

**Hola esta es mi primera historia, recién acabo de aprender.., así que dejen sus comentarios o creo que son reviews .. Para ver si les gusto aunque sea un poquito.. Bueno chau, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Decisión Importante

Decisión Importante

Para poder elegir a que lugar quieren ir, Po y los 5 furiosos deberían hacer unas votaciones de que lugar prefieren para ir de vacaciones.

Que tal si vamos.. No se a un valle.- dijo Mantis.

Oye, en que mundo estas, nosotros vivimos en un valle.- le afirmo Víbora.

Que no te suena el nombre ``VA – LLE´´ de la paz.- dijo Mono deletreando cada palabra de donde vivían y haciendo comillas con las manos.

Oh si, nosotros vivimos ahí, pero que tiene que ver con lo que estoy hablando – dijo un confundido Mantis.

Todos se dieron por vencidos al tener que explicarle a Mantis, lo que para el era muy complicado de entender.

Otra idea... – dijo Po, para que sus amigos propusieran algún otro lugar, a excepción de Mantis, por que ni sabe donde esta parado.

Que tal al Polo Norte, para que Papa Noél nos de regalos por salvar a china antes de navidad.- dijo grulla muy emocionado.

Te apoyo amigo.- dijo un feliz Mantis – ya que mi idea no funciono, aunque sea quiero ir a ver a Papa Noél – dijo con aires de inspiración.

Vamos de vacaciones, no a congelarnos – dijo Tigresa.

Todos la voltearon a ver, porque era la única que hasta ahora no había hablado para dar su opinión acerca de lo que estaban dialogando del paseo.

-seria mejor irnos a Hawái (Jaguay), es una isla muy bonita y hay lugares turísticos que podríamos visitar, aparte de excursiones que podríamos realizar y paseos por toda esa isla..., además cuando el maestro Shifu entro tenia una falda Jaguayana y flores de diferentes colores en el cuello formando un collar, a si que no hay que ser genios, para darse cuenta de que el Maestro Shifu quiere ir ahí.-dijo finalmente Tigresa.

Ella tiene razón, creo que el Maestro se vistió así para que cuando nosotros eligiéramos seria a donde el quiere ir – dijo Víbora, pensando en lo sucedido.

Muy bien entonces… ¿Todos votan por Hawái?– dijo muy alegre Po.

Si – respondieron a coro sus amigos.

-Entonces que esperamos, hay que comunicarle a Shifu nuestra decisión.- término la conversación Po para que todos se fueran al salón de los héroes.

Ya en el salón de los héroes se encontraban en la puerta principal los seis guerreros para darle su respuesta a su Maestro.

Pero antes de entrar escucharon que el Maestro Shifu estaba hablando solo, así que abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido al entrar.

Que raro... ¿El Maestro habla solo?- pregunto muy curioso Po.

Cállate o nos van a descubrir- murmuro Tigresa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mientras tanto el Maestro Shifu estaba hablando solo y rogando a la nada de que sus alumnos eligieran ir a Hawái.

Tigresa tenias razón Shifu sí quería ir a Hawái.. – dijo Mono.

Ya ven, así que tomamos la decisión correcta – dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

Y yo que quería ir a un valle... Bueno, algún día iremos ¿o no?..- dijo Mantis un poco risueño por su gran imaginación, y así siguió hablando de cómo le gustaría conocer un valle – cuando sea grande seré explorador.

Tú nunca vas a ser grande, porque ese es tu tamaño permanente – dijo muy sabiamente grulla.

¡Qué¡ nooo, noo, no puede ser , viví todo este tiempo en una mentira , mi mami me dijo que yo iba a ser alto, fuerte y grande.. – se lamentaba un pobre mantis.

Sus compañeros de compadecieron de él, pero igualmente taparon su diminuta boca para que no chillara o provocara ruido y lo dejaron atado a una poste que estaba al lado.

Lo dejaron a un lado para poder entrar al salón y decirle su respuesta al Maestro.

Al entrar el Maestro Shifu ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde que llegaron por el tremendo espectáculo que hacían, aparte de los chillidos y molestos ruidos que hacían desde que llegaron.

Pueden pasar – dijo el Maestro.

Ya vez nos descubrió por la culpa de mantis – dejo molesto mono.

Así que todos ingresaron al salón y de inmediato quisieron dar explicaciones de por que lo estaban espiando, pero les hizo un ademan con la mano, para que no lo interrumpieran.

Ya veo que llevan ahí un buen tiempo – dijo retomando su aptitud seria.

Maestro... veníamos a decirle sobre nuestra decisión acerca de donde nos gustaría ir de vacaciones.- inicio la conversación Tigresa.

Así .. Bueno y ¿A donde quieren ir?- pregunto Shifu muy interesado.

A Hawái ¡- dijeron Mono y Grulla bien emocionados.

El maestro Shifu mantuvo la compostura , pero por dentro quería festejar y se mordía la lengua para no gritar..

Muy bien, esta decidido nos vamos mañana por la mañana, así que todos alisten sus cosas y los implementos necesarios que pueden necesitar en el viaje.-dijo el Maestro Shifu – Pueden retirarse.

Hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón, pero al estar en la puerta volvieron a escuchar los chillidos .. y recién ser acordaron de … MANTIS¡.

Que estaba junto a ellos, pero seguía atado, Mono se acerco a él y lo desato.

Mantis aliviado y un poco molesto por que sus amigos lo ataron y lo dejaron atado a un poste – como se atreven.. , que clase de amigos son ustedes .., que no se compadecen de un insecto que a vivido muy poco en esta vida y que hasta ahora no logra crecer – dijo Mantis dramatizando - me dejaron a merced de la nada , con el frio viento que sopla y casi me manda al otro lado del mundo , que no tienen compasión¡, ustedes no sabes cuanto frio hace en la tarde y más que todo aquí abajo - siguió Mantis llorando como una magdalena.

Decidieron mejor atarlo adentro del salón de los héroes para que se quedara ahí un largo rato, pero al entrar se quedaron shockeados al ver a su maestro festejar de una manera peculiar: tirarse al piso, gritar mordiéndose la lengua, hacer mini saltitos, poner su cara con diversas emociones, …

Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a sus alumnos desconcertados y creo que traumados al verlo realizar su ``danza de la victoria´´ como le había puesto.

Dijo muy seriamente – que hacen aquí, ustedes ya deberían estar empacando porque mañana salimos a primera hora – finalizo, escondiendo su tremenda vergüenza.

Sus alumnos sin más que decir, salieron corriendo antes de que Shifu les ponga un castigo por entrar tan repentinamente.

-La próxima vez .. Toquemos la puerta – dijo Mantis ya calmándose por lo que había visto.

-Esos nunca se borrara de mi mente- dijo Mono, aun con los ojos engrandecidos y caminando como zombi.

Pasado unos minutos, ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones empacando para lo que deberían llevar…

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo.., gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia y a sus comentarios que de verdad me inspiran para continuar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye.**


	3. Iniciando el Viaje

Iniciando el Viaje

Ya en las barracas, cada uno alistaba lo necesario, desde cada punto de vista, para el viaje.

En la habitación del Guerrero Dragón, se escuchaba el rechinar y el alboroto que él mismo hacia al solo empacar su equipaje.

-Porque no entra...- se quejaba Po – ya casi – se decía a si mismo, luchando contra su mochila, que ya no cabían mas cosas ahí adentro, pero el seguía insistiendo en que cupiera aunque sea algo más.

Pero la mochila ya no resistió más y a solo un contacto con un objeto más que él quería poner, exploto, haciendo que volara todo lo que en un principio empaco.

La explosión se escucho en todas las habitaciones, y todos fueron directo a la habitación de Po, para ver si hay bandidos, pero al entrar vieron todo desordenado y ropa volar por toda la habitación.

-¿Que paso aquí?- dijo tigresa

-y los bandidos- dijo en una pose de batalla Mono

-en vez de bandidos encontramos ropa interior- dijo Mantis saliendo debajo de una.

-Oye que haces ahí- dijo Po un poco avergonzado.

-Nada…, solo veníamos a ayudarte- dijo Mantis – además se escucho una explosión en todo el palacio y el epicentro era tu habitación.

Pero por que llevas tanto, digo mira todo lo que pensabas llevar- dijo Grulla señalando toda la ropa tirada, aparte de comida, provisiones, más comida, figuras de acción, implementos que para él son necesarios, aun más comida y una falda jaguayana.

¿Que?..Nadie sabe lo que nos puede hacer falta, además cuando a alguno de ustedes necesite lo que yo llevo, se lamentaran y me rogaran por que se las preste.- dijo Po con una aptitud de niño.

Como tú digas... – dijo sarcásticamente Grulla.

Bueno como no hay bandidos... nos retiramos- dijo Tigresa.

NO..Esperen, primero ayúdenme a poder empacar, que mis cosas no entran por completo- dijo Po.

Ya, a la cuenta de tres todos empujan lo más que pueden las cosas hacia adentro para que yo lo pueda cerrar.- dijo Tigresa.

Acto seguido todos hicieron lo que se les ordeno, y con dificultad lograron cerrar la mochila.

Gracias amigos.- dijo Po.

No hay de que.., pero ¿alguien vio a Mantis?- dijo un preocupado Mono.

No que estaba ayudando a meter todo a la mochila… -dijo Víbora.

Él es muy pequeño,.. Y pudo...- dijo Grulla pero fue interrumpido por Víbora.- Hay no puede ser, Mantis esta dentro de la mochila y si la abrimos nos costara trabajo cerrarla de nuevo, pero si la dejamos cerrada.. Mantis se ahogara.-

Al instante sin autorización de nadie Mono abrió la mochila de porrazo.

NOOOOO- dijeron todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque otra vez la mochila exploto.

Que hiciste…- dijo muy furiosa Tigresa.

Rescatar a un amigo- se defendió Mono.- así que todos ayúdenme a buscar a Mantis en este desorden, y.. Po alguna vez debes ordenar tu cuarto… - dijo el simio.

Hay, pues yo no tuve la culpa de que alguien abriera sin permiso mi mochila.- dijo Po a la defensiva.

NOO , NO ESTÁ.. – Dijo Mono sufriendo por la perdida de su amigo.

Búscalo bien, debe estar en alguna parte, por que no es como si se hubiera evaporado –dijo Víbora

QUE NO ENTIENDES MUJER, NO ESTÁ-dijo gritando Mono.

¿Quién no esta?- dijo un desconcertado insecto con un durazno en su tenaza.

MANTIS…-dijeron toda ala vez- donde estabas jovencito, nos tenias muy preocupados..- pregunto cierto simio como si fuera su mamá.

No a todos, yo lo vi cuando se fue- dijo Grulla.

-Y porque no me avisaste, no ves que estaba muy preocupado.-

Jajajaj.. Ni que fueras su mamá- dijo Grulla explotando en risas.

Bueno, ahora si me van a ayudar a cerrar mi mochila- dijo Po, viendo todo el espectáculo que hacían por el insecto perdido.- este no es el cuento de la niña que se perdió – aclaro.

Claro que no lo es, este es el insecto que se perdió- dijo grulla recalcando lo que es.

Ya ahora si.. Noche + escándalo + todos en una misma habitación = a serios problemas si Shifu se despierta.-dijo un asustado Po.

No te preocupes el salón de los héroes esta lejos de las habitaciones, es imposible que Shifu se despi.. - PUMMM...- Mono fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonar de la puerta, y allí parado en el marco de la puerta estaba el Maestro Shifu.

Que hacen todos aquí- dijo este muy enfurecido, pero a la vez sonámbulo.

Al ver el estado de su maestro, aprovecharon para salir lo mas rápido posible. Dejando solo al pobre Po.

Que? .. Digo, buenas noches Maestro , ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- dijo el panda fingiendo estar desconcertado.

Como que, ¿que hago aquí? , se escuchó todo un escándalo en todo el palacio, y me preguntas eso, además porque todos están en tu habitación..- dijo molesto, señalándolo a las figuras de acción que los cinco furiosos habían dejado en sus lugares.

Se acerco un poco mas a sus alumnos, que el creía, y dijo – me parece Po…, o Mantis a crecido- dijo este sonámbulo por la falta de sueño.

Maestro, no hay nadie en mi habitación, son solo mis figuras de acción- dijo este.

Haya ..,son solo tus muñecas-dijo el maestro ya casi saliendo por la puerta.

Hey usted también juega con esto, y además son figuras de acción , no muñecas .. No se porque todo el mundo los confunde con eso- dijo Po.

Buenas noches Guerrero Dragón- dijo Shifu ya retirándose, para poder cortar la conversación.

Buenas noches maestro- dijo Po haciendo una reverencia.

A la mañana siguiente, más inusual de lo temprano, el maestro Shifu ya estaba parado al comienzo del pasillo, para dar inicio al viaje que iban a realizar, antes de eso, ya habían venido el maestro buey tormenta y el maestro cocodrilo para hablar con el maestro Shifu sobre lo necesario para estar bien informados de lo que suele pasar en el valle de la paz.

Y así, por sorprendente que sea todos estaban ya parados en sus respectivas puertas de sus diferentes habitaciones. Por primera vez Po no se quedo dormido ..

Buenos días alumnos- dijo Shifu.

Buenos días maestro- dijeron todos a coro.

Estamos listos para las vacaciones de por vida- dijo mantis muy entusiasmado.

Mantis.. Son solo dos meses- dijo calmadamente Shifu.

¿Que?, entonces el tiempo es oro, ya vámonos – dijo el insecto empujando a todos.

Primero emprendieron una no muy larga caminata hasta llegar al muelle.. allí había un montón de botes ,para alquilar.

Yo quiero el de allá- dijo Mantis.

Todos lo siguieron hasta allá, y antes de que él pudiera entrar, se topo con el dueño del bote.

Cuanto nos cobra hasta Hawái –dijo el maestro Shifu.

Yo no manejo , yo alquilo.. Además el barco es automático, así que tu le dices a donde quieres ir y el va en dirección hasta allí,.. Pero por ser los guerreros que salvaron a China, no les coy a cobrar, - dijo el dueño del barco.

Bien, más dinero para ahorrar- dijo Mono.

Gracias- dijeron todos respetuosamente. Y acto seguido subieron al bote , ya adentro

Grulla y Mantis estuvieron viendo cada parte del barco.

Oye, y que pasa si se malogra el conductor automático...y por si acaso ¿Quién sabe manejar esta cosa?- dijo Grulla.

No te preocupes… yo puedo con eso- dijo muy confiado Mantis.

-Como tu digas, .. –

Miren cuantas habitaciones-interrumpió Mono su conversación.

Ahora si, podemos ya partir que perdemos tiempo.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia el Maestro Shifu.

Si capitán-dijo Mantis con un gorro de marinero en su cabeza y poniendo en auto guía al barco.

Los demás se fueron a inspeccionar el barco, fueron a los diferentes cuartos que tenía el barco, habitaciones, cocina, baño, comedor, etc.

Primero todos se reunieron para escoger donde dormiría cada uno, entraron por una puerta que daba a la parte de abajo del bote, allí había 6 habitaciones tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, y en la popa del barco había 6 más.

Yo pido la más grande- y así un pequeño insecto de fue directo a su nueva habitación, corriendo para que nadie se la quite y de frente cerro la puerta, era la primera habitación a la izquierda.

Bueno... una habitación menos- dijo Po.

Yo me voy a las habitaciones que se encuentran en la parte popa del barco – dijo el Maestro retirándose.

Yo pido la ultima habitación a la derecha- dijo Tigresa yendo hacia su nueva habitación.

Y yo la que esta frente a la de ella- dijo el panda muy entusiasmado,(¿Quién sabe por que).

Bueno, yo la que esta al lado de Tigresa- dijo Víbora, serpenteando hacia su habitación.

Y yo la que esta al lado de Víbora- dijeron Grulla y Mono al mismo tiempo.

Oye que te pasa, yo pedí ese cuarto primero- dijo Grulla corriendo para llegar primero allá.

Tú..-pero antes de que Mono pudiera terminar, quiero decir comenzar con su advertencia, Grulla ya le había ganado en entrar a la habitación, y había cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

Ya que me queda, a soportar los ronquidos de Mantis – dijo resignado Mono, entrando a la última habitación que quedaba al costado de la de Mantis.

A la mañana siguiente el Maestro Shifu estaba al comienzo del pasillo de la parte posterior del barco, como era de costumbre en el palacio de jade, para despertar a sus estudiantes y comenzar la mañana realizando los deberes que tenían que cumplir en el transcurso que iban de ira a sus vacaciones, como mantener el barco limpio y ordenado.

-Buenos días alumnos-

-Buenos días Maestro Shifu-

Todos salieron de su habitación, menos ..Po.

-ya era de esperarse, siempre tiene el sueño pesado- dijo Mono.

-bueno alumnos, es hora de realizar los deberes de mantener este barco en buenas condiciones, así que a trabajar los espero en cubierta para dar las indicaciones de lo que cada uno va a hacer,.. y alguien por favor puede despertar al Guerrero Dragón..-dijo el Maestro ya retirándose.

Que tal si lo despertamos con agua fría, siempre funciona..-dijo Mantis frotando sus tenacitas con una cara divertida.

Que tal si te tiramos por la plancha- dijo Tigresa molesta por lo que le pensaban hacer al panda.

-Hay, pero no te enojes-

-Ya como sea, que alguien entre, lo levante, y problema solucionado-dijo Tigresa.

¿Y por que no entras tu?-dijo con una mirada picara Víbora.

Oigan, creo que el maestro Shifu me llama, nos vemos en la cubierta- dijo saliendo apresuradamente.

Ya que ella se fue , yo voy a seguir con mi plan ..-dijo el insecto, aprovechando de que Tigresa se fue para poder levantar a Po de la manera de que él quería.

Adentro de la habitación, estaba durmiendo plácidamente el panda , bien acomodado y hasta roncando.

Mantis entra con la cubeta en las tenazas listo para voltear el recipiente que llevaba dentro agua helada... y justo entran Víbora, Grulla y Mono, para impedir que el bicho siga con su ``intento de despertar a su amigo´´.

¿Que haces?-dijo Víbora susurrando, para no despertar a Po.

Es que no es tan obvio- dijo el insecto sarcásticamente.- Grulla, por favor agarra a víbora para poder echarle el agua a Po sin ser interrumpido, y Mono tu ayúdame a mi con esto que pesa tanto.-dijo Mantis que seguía con el recipiente lleno de agua, que para su tamaño era muy pesado de levantar.

Amigo te ayudaría con tu broma, si no fuera porque Víbora esta acá.-dijo Mono- y si le dice al Maestro Shifu, tendría un castigo muy severo, y tu ya sabes como son los castigos del maestro.-dijo esto bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo estoy del lado de Víbora, como le vas a hacer eso a Po, digo aunque el tenga el sueño pesado hay muchas otras formas de despertarlo,.. Como tirarlo de la cama y en ese momento echarle pintura, decir que el barco se esta incendiando aunque eso no se pueda por que estamos a mitad del mar y que el solo salte por la ventana, hacer una broma mas ingeniosa, y no solo echarle agua que lo va a ayudar a despertarse y no reírnos de él. ..-

GRULLA…-dijo molesta la maestra gritándole a su amigo.

En eso Po se despierta del susto por el grito que emitió la maestra- haaaaa no grites tan fuerte, no ves que un panda intenta dormir.-

POOOO…-dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

-Y ahora gritan mi nombre,..- volviendo a dormir.

Vamos a la cubierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer , así que andando – dijo la maestra saliendo de la habitación.

Ya escuchaste Po, así que no te demores ..-le siguió Grulla, saliendo con Mono.

Ya en la parte superior del barco se encontraban los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.

Alumnos porque se demoraban tanto- dijo el Maestro Shifu dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes, menos a tigresa.

Por la perdía de tiempo, en que ustedes se demoraron .. se quedarán hasta la noche limpiando todo el barco como castigo, limpiaran por adentro y afuera , arriba y abajo , de esquina a esquina , hasta que quede completamente limpio , ese buen hombre que nos presto su barco también merece el agradecimiento departe de nosotros y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es limpiar su barco en agradecimiento… pensaba en solo ordenarles que limpien la cubierta , pero como se tardaron mucho, tendrá que limpiar todo el barco,- dijo finalmente el Maestro Shifu-...menos tú Tigresa-señalando a la susodicha.

Maestro por voluntad propia, quisiera quedarme a ayudar a los demás- dijo respetuosamente Tigresa.

Como tú quieras- le respondió - ahora a empezar a trabajar, Tigresa tu vas a ordenar quien va a hacer cada uno de los deberes para terminar más rápido, yo voy estar en la zona superior del barco limpiando las habitaciones de arriba, mientras que ustedes limpian las demás parte del barco.

-Si Maestro-

Tigresa dio las indicaciones de a donde y quienes irían a limpiar las diferentes zonas del barco.

Mantis y Mono, limpiaran las parte de afuera del barco.. Grulla y Víbora la zona inferior del barco ,..y Po y yo la cubierta, la proa y la popa del barco- dijo Tigresa repartiendo los deberes.

Por que nosotros la parte de afuera- dijeron Mantis y Mono renegando por lo que les toco .

-Por que yo lo digo-dijo soltando un pequeño rugido.

De acuerdo, ya vamos-dijo Mono saliendo con Mantis.

Nosotros también vamos a empezar ,para poder acabar más rápido- dijo Grulla , saliendo con Víbora.

Bueno, ahora hay que empezar panda dormilón , que por tu culpa tenemos que limpiar el barco entero- dijo esto divertidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

El panda la observo embobado, pero le siguió el juego.- Oh, lo siento señorita , la próxima vez me levantare mas temprano, para poder ver su hermosa sonrisa cada mañana..- dijo Po sin percatarse de lo ultimo que estaba diciendo, así que intento cambiar lo que dijo- quiero decir, ver el hermoso amanecer, si eso.-dijo un poco sonrojado Po.

Hay que empezar- dijo retomando la lo que en verdad deberían hacer. Ella se hizo la distraída y empezó a limpiar y a pensar sobre lo que Po le había dicho.-¿Qué fue en realidad lo que quiso decirme?,- esa pregunta rondaba por su mente y no la dejaba en paz…

**Bueno , hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, estoy pensando en tal vez poner POXTIGRESS, no se, si a ustedes les gustaría.. Dejen sus comentarios para poder saberlo, chau. **


	4. Pillados y nueva idea de Mantis

Pillados y nueva idea de Mantis

Mientras tanto estaban en la parte de afuera del barco, un simio y un insecto intentando limpiar lo más que podían la parte de afuera del barco – y esto amigo mío..., se supone que son vacaciones – empezó la conversación Mantis.

Cuidado, hay viene otra ola-le advirtió Mono, aunque ya llevaran horas haciendo lo mismo y hasta ahora no terminan. Venia una ola tras otra y así sucesivamente. Cada vez que limpiaban una parte del barco, venia una ola y ensuciaba la zona limpiada con algas o la misma agua salada que venia del mar.

-Así nunca terminaremos-

-y yo que pensaba hacer una pijamada solo para hombres- dijo esto con aires de tristeza.

-Chaval que decís, seguí con tu plan hermano que yo te apoyo-dijo esto Mono con un asentó extraño, bueno para Mantis.-no te rindas, mira que solo nos falta.. – y él señalo el barco que seguía sucio y cambio su rostro que antes tenia de alegría a pura tristeza.-nos falta todo..-

-No te preocupes cuando yo tengo un plan me voy con el hasta el final, asi que si o si se hace esa pijamada- sentencio, templando y llorando.

-Bien hermano, pero ¿estas llorando?-

-Que cosas dices, solo estoy sudando por los ojos-

-Creo que me volví loco, o también estas temblando-le siguió.

-no ves que estamos a afueras del barco, con el mar debajo de nuestros pies, y me preguntas eso.-dijo temblando de frio.

-Hay lo siento, no sabia que eras gallina-

Prefiero ser gallina, aunque sea ellas tienen plumas y yo... No tengo nada, ni siquiera uso ropa,.. y mírate tú , tienes pelo.- siguió temblando el insecto.

-Oh, lo siento amigo, no te preocupes, yo solucionare eso- dijo Mono, poniendo a mantis en una cubeta de las muchas que habían traído, pero limpia y seca, para que el insecto no se mojara.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Mantis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No te preocupes amigo, yo hare todo el trabajo, si quieres tú solo descansa-dijo finalmente Mono, y lo llevo a la parte superior del barco, lo dejo en la cubierta y él bajo a seguir limpiando.

Ya cuando Mantis vio que Mono se fue, empezó a hacer el mismo baile que el maestro Shifu, más conocido como ``el baile de la victoria´´- Creo que se me pegaron sus pasos, aunque hay que admitir que no baila nada mal, a mi parecer... Hasta ahora no puedo creer que Mono se la haiga creído, se la creyó todita, cayo redondito en mi actuación, bueno que más quiero, él va a hacer todo el trabajo mientras que yo duermo... Ya sé, cuando sea grande voy a hacer actor-se dijo a si mismo Mantis – Ahora que lo pienso tengo que avisarles a Po y a Grulla, sobre la pijamada que pienso realizar, aunque debo admitir que al comienzo era una mentirita que le quería hacer a Mono, pero pensándolo bien estaría bien una pijamada para relajarnos y divertirnos un poco,.. Y lo mejor de todo libre de chicas.- con esos pensamientos, Mantis se fue a buscar a los demás chicos para invitarlos y entre ellos formar ``El club de los solteros´´.

Mientras tanto con Po y Tigresa.. Ellos ya habían terminado rápido con su trabajo, así que decidieron explorar el barco, en el camino de recorrido se encontraron con diversas salas de juego y de música, al fondo del pasillo que queda al otro extremo de la zona de habitaciones, se encontraba una discoteca y al costado de esta un jacuzzi.

-Wau, nunca había visto un barco tan equipado- dijo Po.-mira, hay que entrar a la zona de juegos…- y al instante jaló a Tigresa de la muñeca y juntos entraron a dicha zona.

Al entrar vieron muchos tipos de juegos tradicionales, como: ping pong, tenis, golfito, juegos de mesa, entre otros, hasta había una cancha para jugar baloncesto.

- y.., dime a que juego quieres subir primero- dijo el panda con una sonrisa muy grande.

Tigresa lo miro como diciendo que esos eran juegos para niños , pero le parecía tierno ver al panda como un niño que le invita a su novia a jugar juntos..-Bueno que te parece si jugamos golfito..-

-esta bien,.. Las damas primero,..-dijo respetuosamente.

-gracias- le respondió, ya que le parecía rara la aptitud del panda con ella.

-vamos con el primer holló-dijo tomando la postura de un arbitro.

Tigresa tiro con mucha fuerza la pelota y esta salió por la ventana.-Ups, creo que me pase, ahora tengo que reponer la pelota que tire por una nueva- dijo ella agarrando un nabo que había en una mesa cerca de allí- y ya lo hice- dijo esto poniendo el nabo entre las pelotas para que no se notara que falta una.

-Que ingeniosa,.. Ahora sí mi turno – y de inmediato tomo otra pelota la puso en posición y la tiro en dirección al hoyo, la bola entro a la primera.- Gool, digo hoyoo, la metí en una- festejaba el panda.

A pesar de que Tigresa intento un montón de veces , siempre fallaba tiraba con mucha fuerza por eso que la pelota no entraba…

-Unn, me gustaría aprender a jugar mejor esto- Dijo fastidiada, ya que ella no metió la bola al hoyo.

Po la vio por un segundo pensando de que ella era una niña caprichosa que por primera vez a perdido en un juego tan simple.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare-dijo indicándole a Tigresa que se pusiera en posición para poder tirar la bola, el panda se puso detrás de ella y rodeo con sus brazo a Tigresa, mientras sus manos tocaban las de ella, para poder indicar y dirigir la bola hacia el hoyo. En ese momento los dos se ruborizaron por tener muy cerca al otro, pero les gustaba la sensación de calor que se transmitían mutuamente.

Con mucho cuidado los dos tiraron la pelota y entro derechito al hoyo- Lo hice – grito muy emocionada Tigresa, porque por primera vez pudo meter la bola al hoyo, después de tantos fracasos. Por acto reflejo abraso al panda muy feliz y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se intento separar de él, pero Po no la dejo ir por completo, sujetaba su cintura y la tenia todavía pegada a él.

Él se sentía en las nubes, al tener a Tigresa tan cerca de él y poder olfatear ese rico olor que desprendía de ella.

Ella estaba casi en las mismas situaciones que el panda, pero tenia un raro presentimiento, sentía que alguien se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban, pero le resto importancia, ya que al igual que el panda ella estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos recién encontrados y experimentados en ella.

Poco, a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue haciendo cada vez más reducida, nadie decía nada, era un completo silencio, solo estaban ellos dos,.. Sus rostros se fueron acercando , pero...

-HAAAA..-escucharon un grito. Y al instante se separaron, rojos de la vergüenza.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Mantis con una mirada pícara- ya veo porque no los encontré en todo el barco, ustedes dos buscaron un lugar para estar a solas, picarones-

Po y Tigresa estaban muy avergonzados y esperaban cualquier cosa, con tal de que pudieran salir de esa situación tan embarazosa.

-Y dime Mantis para que viniste- Intento cambiar la conversación Po.

-Oh, ya me acorde vine para avisarte sobre algo Po, algo personal, una cosa de chicos, pero ya veo que estas muy ocupado besuqueándote con Tigresa – Dijo Mantis, todavía con su sonrisa pícara que sobresalía ya de su cara. Ya no pudo más y exploto en carcajadas- jajajajaj, deben ver sus caras, parece que hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo pillándoles.-

Tigresa no aguanto más y se tiro encima de Mantis y lo agarro con su mano derecha, al pobre insecto no le quedo más que suplicar para que lo soltaran -auxilio amigo, sálvame de tu novia-dijo el insecto rogando por su libertad.

-Escúchame bien Mantis, en primer lugar no nos estábamos besuqueando - aclaro Tigresa soltando un pequeño gruñido.

Pero fue interrumpida por Mantis.- Pero querían hacerlo-

Tigresa prosiguió -en segundo lugar no somos novios solo buenos amigos-

Y nuevamente fue interrumpida por Mantis- sabias que el amor puede nacer de una muy bonita amistad.-

-Y en tercer lugar, si no te vas ahora mismo de aquí juro que tu cara quedará desfigurada para toda tu vida- siguió Tigresa con su última advertencia.

-Esta bien los dejare solos, si esos son sus deseos- dijo Mantis corriendo a toda velocidad para poder salvar su vida, después de lo que había dicho era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Al instante Tigresa salió corriendo tras él para poder alcanzarlo y triturarlo en el camino, ella no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta alcanzar al insecto y asegurarse de que él no digiera nada de lo que vio.

Mientras tanto el panda que todavía se encontraba en la sala de juegos, recordó el momento en el que pudo estar muy cerca de Tigresa , como sentía su respiración chocar con la de él ,su olor y su calor que a él le encantaba .. Todo lo que venga de ella le fascinaba..- Pude tenerla tan cerca- dijo en un susurro que llenaba de felicidad su corazón.-No puedo creerlo .. Estuve a punto de besar a Tigresa..- se repetía mentalmente.

Mientras tanto Tigresa por fin logro acorralar a Mantis, y estaba plañendo la mejor masacre para su pequeño amigo- ahora ¿Qué hago contigo?- dijo con una voz retorcida- no se,.. Tengo un montón de ideas.. Tirarte del barco y ahogarte en el mar, usarte como palito para limpiar la cubierta o hacerte caminar por la plancha, tengo más pero se que esas no te van a gustar-siguió aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos al acercarse al insecto.

-Te lo ruego, por favor déjame con vida, solo por esta vez ..- suplico Mantis- te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a interrumpir en tus arrumancos con Po- finalizo el insecto.

-Presta mucha atención Mantis, si tu cuantas a alguien sobre lo que viste, date por muerto, ¿entendiste?-

-Si, siii- dijo temblando del miedo.

Tigresa lo dejo libre y se fue directo hacia su habitación a procesar mejor la información de lo que podía haber pasado si Mantis no hubiera interrumpido en ese momento.- Acaso yo iba a...- se interrumpió a si misma- No yo no, solo nos estábamos abrasando, eso fue todo…- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Pero se sentía tan agradable, era como una sensación de calor que me inundaba de felicidad.- Así paso la noche la Maestra Tigresa, debatiendo con ella misma sobre ese nuevo sentimiento que esta experimentando.

Mantis al poder ser libre fue directo a donde habían dejado al pobre Po solo, y ha avisarle sobre lo que en un principio fue su pro pósito.

Al llegar vio a Po, realizar ``El baile de la victoria´´.- Oye, parece que este baile esta de moda- inicio la conversación Mantis.

Po seguía en su mundo de fantasías y no se percato de que Mantis estaba junto a él.-Casi bese a Tigresa- lo dijo en voz fuerte.

-Si amigo y yo fui testigo de eso- hablo el insecto.

Al instante Po reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Mantis estaba ahí -Mantis- grito este -sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta-

-Oh, lo siento Romeo la próxima vez, tocare la puerta para no arruinar el momento entre tu y Julieta.- dijo con ojitos soñadores.

-Ya mejor cállate y dime para que viniste-

- Así, ya me acorde, vine para avisarte que hoy en la noche voy a hacer una pijamada, solo para chicos, para poder formar ``el club de los solteros´´, pero ya veo que tu estas comprometido..-

-Que cosas dices , yo estoy soltero y sin compromiso-

-Bueno, tus actos te condenan y tus palabras te defienden... Vienes hoy a las 9:30pm –

-Esta bien, hay estaré-

-Si encuentras a Grulla le avisas por favor-

-Este bien, ¿También al Maestro Shifu?-

-NOOO, a él no-

-pero no que era solo para chicos, y aquí las únicas mujeres son Tigresa y Víbora-

-Si pero el Maestro nos la va a fregar toda la diversión, y en vez de eso vamos a pasar toda la noche jugando al Mahjong.-

-Tienes razón, me voy a avisarle a Grulla, nos vemos más tarde.-

Y así salió el panda en busca del ave. Primero fue a buscarlo a su habitación, pero no estaba, siguió en las demás habitaciones, pero nada. Hasta que escucho susurros que provenían del otro extremo del barco y fue a inspeccionar, escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y voces dialogando sobre algo que los oídos del pando no lograban captar, solo lograba oír palabras que el no podía entender porque todavía estaba muy lejos, se fue acercando más de donde provenía tal sonido , y se topo con la sorpresa de que eran Grulla y Víbora, intento no hacer ruido para poder saber de que estaban hablando , y escucho las alegaciones que Grulla le decía a Víbora.

-Que tal si cuando llegamos a la isla salimos, no se a pasear o algo así- dijo tímidamente Grulla.

-Claro, porque no, además fuimos a relajarnos, a divertirnos y a pasear por toda esa isla-

-si.., te vez muy bonita esta tarde- Siguió Grulla intentando comerse sus palabras.

-gracias, - dijo un poco impactada por lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo.

-Bonita charla ¿no?- dijo saliendo detrás de la puerta.

-POO, hace cuanto estas allí- dijo Grulla sonrojado a punto de pasar al rojo puro.

-Lo suficiente querido amigo-

- hola Po- dijo Víbora saludando al recién llegado- lo siento Grulla pero debo irme, después hablamos, quiero hablar con Tigresa sobre asuntos de chicas- dijo esto retirándose.

Bueno, parece que te fregaron el momento, al igual que a mi- dijo Po recordando lo que había pasado con Mantis.

-¿Cómo que a ti?- dijo Grulla desconcentrado por lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-Larga historia, ahora sí, a lo que venia era a avisarte que hoy en la noche Mantis va a realizar una pijamada solo para hombres y también me dijo que entre nosotros íbamos a formar ``el club de los soltero´´…

-Y yo que puedo hacer-

-hay.. -dijo con cansancio- a ver,… este es el interrogatorio, por la primera pregunta te ganas 50 000 dólares, y la pregunta es: ¿eres hombre?-

-si- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-segunda pregunta y te ganas los 100 000 dólares ¿eres soltero?

-si- respondió de igual manera.

-y que crees que te intento decir al avisarte que es una pijamada solo para HOMBRES y entre nosotros vamos a formar ``el club de los SOLTEROS´´.

-Ha ya entendí, ¿A que hora voy?- dijo reaccionando

-Por fin, aunque sea una neurona quedo viva- dijo levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.- A, y es a las 9:30pm hoy.

Bueno yo ya me voy a mi habitación, para poder alistar mis cosas hasta que llegue esa hora- dijo saliendo del cuartucho.

Mientras en la zona de las habitaciones Tigresa salía a despejar su estaba por las barandas del barco, hasta que escucho que alguien temblaba o se estaba muriendo de frio, afino su oído, y escucho que tal sonido venia de abajo, volteo la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, y vio a afueras del barco a Mono, que era él el que temblaba de frío.

Mono seguía limpiando sin ningún éxito, porque igualmente se ensuciaba, lo que si estaba era que él pobre simio estaba mojado y con algas en todo el cuerpo. Temblaba de frío, pero igual seguía limpiando.

-Mono que haces allí – le grito Tigresa desde arriba.

-limpiar-Le respondió.

-Si serás, tú y Mantis deberían limpiar cuando recién lleguemos a Hawái, no ahora, si sabes que si limpias igual se va a ensuciar por el agua salada y las demás cosas que trae el mar, y yo me refería a que empezaran ya a los demás no a ustedes, ya que se sobre entiende que seria tonto de su parte hacer algo tan ilógico, así que sube rápido y sécate-

Mono aliviado de que ya no tiene que limpiar, claro que cuando lleguen si, pero igualmente ya calmado y agotado por todo el esfuerzo, fue directo a su habitación a dormir, pero en el camino se encontró con Mantis y le recordó sobre la pijamada, y el aunque estaba muy cansado le respondió que si o si iría.

**Bueno acá acaba el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, ya veo que si querían POXTIGRESS a si que esta parejita si va seguir para rato, y también estoy pensando en poner GRULLAXVIBÓRA, no se a pedido del publico será, chau.**


	5. Noche de cobardes part 1

Noche de Cobardes

Esa misma noche Mantis estaba organizando todo para cuando vinieran sus amigos, por su parte Mono estaba descansando en un rincón del cuarto bien acobijado y diciendo en voz alta- Nooo… agua noo, me ahogo, auxilio ¡agua!.. – Mantis al ver a su amigo agonizar de esa manera decidió agarrar un vaso de agua que estaba cerca de él y tirarlo en el rostro de Mono para que despertara.

-Ahí tienes tu agua-Dijo Mantis ya tirando el liquido que contenía el vaso en la cara de Mono.

-¡Ahhhh!.. que te pasa..-dijo muy exaltado Mono.

-Que más quieres, soy un buen amigo al despertarte de tu pesadilla- dijo alzando los hombros.

Mono al tocar su cara, ver el agua gotear por sus mejillas y sentir húmedo el pelaje vio que estaba mojado con… agua. Al instante se desmayo.

-Y ahora, a este que le pasa-

Mantis alzo a Mono con todo su esfuerzo para poder levantarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, y que por fin pudiera descansar de todo el trabajo que había echo -Azumare, este pesa como 1000 toneladas, creo que sus galletas tienen mucha harina, por eso que siempre lo veo gordo- dijo el insecto burlándose de su amigo inconsciente, y que a su parecer las galletas que siempre comía lo estaban volviendo gordo. -no me sorprendería si mañana estés como Po- dijo esto mirando a Mono y a su ¿barriga?..

Mientras en otra parte del barco el Maestro Shifu estaba haciendo los cálculos para ver cuanto faltaba para llegar a la isla, determino que llegarían mañana por la mañana, así que decidió avisarles a sus estudiantes para que pudieran ir alistando sus cosas y de frente ir a un hospedaje, dejar sus cosas y poder disfrutar al máximo sus dos meses de vacaciones.

En otra habitación del barco, más específicamente en la habitación de Tigresa, la felina estaba muy inquieta, caminaba de un lado a otro es su misma habitación, le venían mil recuerdos a la cabeza y no sabia organizar bien sus pensamientos, un lado de ella se sentía dudosa y la otra parte se sentía feliz, y ni siquiera sabe el porque. Ella escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta así que con su cabeza echa un mar de pensamientos abrió la puerta y vio que era nada más y nada menos que... Víbora.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la maestra

-si, adelante- y seguidamente cerró la puerta - ¿para que viniste?- dijo la felina aun con la cabeza en otra parte.

-Tigresa, se que no nos hablamos tan seguido pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntas como estudiantes del Palacio de Jade y como compañeras .. Por fin realizamos un viaje , o más bien dicho unas vacaciones y aun así no nos hablamos tan seguido, digo que como compañeras siempre existe una charla cuando estamos entrenando pero ahí a más no.. Y me gustaría cambiar eso…- dijo la serpiente rectando hasta Tigresa – yo se que a ti no te gusta hablar de maquillaje, ni de vestidos o zapatos; pero aunque seas podríamos ser... ¿Amigas?-

La felina seguía en su mundo de líos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Víbora termino de hablar y parecía que esperara una respuesta de ella, pero al no oír lo que Víbora le dijo, no sabia que decir , por que por estar perdida en sus pensamientos no le presto atención al discurso que le había dicho Víbora.

-Perdón,.. ¿Que decías?- dijo Tigresa ya con los pies en la tierra y no en su cabeza.

-¿no me escuchaste?- dijo un poco frustrada la serpiente, ya que se había esforzado por decir todo lo que hace un momento le explico a Tigresa.

-Lo lamento, pero no… estaba un poco distraída pensando en El Guerrer…- pero no llego a completar toda la frase por que se dio cuenta en lo que sus labios iban a decir así que desvió la mirada un poco ruborizada.

-¿estabas pensando en El Guerrer..?- dijo Víbora esperando a que la felina terminara su oración y un tanto confundida.

-Haz como si no hubieras escuchado nada., ¿si?-

-Claro.., pero a lo que venia era, en resumen, a saber si ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?-

-Bueno, yo siempre te considere como una amiga.. pero otra cosa es que no nos hablábamos tanto, por que se que tú me vas a decir algo sobre maquillaje, vestidos , zapatos y otras cosas que a mi no me interesan tanto- dijo la felina aliviada gracias a que víbora cambio la conversación y ya no estaba en un aprieto, se salvo de que Víbora le preguntara más sobre aquella frase que no termino..

-entonces... ¿amigas?-dijo esperanzada.

-Por supuesto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La serpiente la abrazo, porque por fin.. Aunque a Tigresa no le guste, podría hablar con alguien sobre cosas de chicas.

Las dos conversaron sobre diversos temas esa noche, aunque a Tigresa no le gusto algunos de ellos, porque Víbora no paraba de preguntar cosas como: ¿Qué color me cae?, Si me pongo unas sombras color morado,..¿Caería con mis escamas?, ¿Tú crees que me caería mejor una flor a la derecha o una a la izquierda?... y así, con una serpiente que no paraba de preguntar a una pobre felina que ya se estaba volviendo loca al tener que escuchar a Víbora hablar sobre esos temas, se paso la noche para las chicas.

Ahora con Mantis, ya se acercaba las 9:30pm y él estaba listo para lo que seria una noche de fiesta… ya había alistado todo, almohadas, comida y refrescos, algunas historias y películas de terror, pequeñas bromas que jugaría, etc.

Aparte también alisto el cuarto en el que se iban a quedar todos, solo había una cama, pero puso un montón de sabanas en el piso, cojines, y hasta unos cuantos muebles.

Al terminar con todo el trabajo se sintió cansado así que decidió echarse a dormir solo un rato, hasta que llegaron todos.

En la habitación del panda, él se alistaba para ir a lo que seria una pequeña fiesta o mas bien dicho pijamada. Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido para que los demás no se despertaran y al pasar por la habitación de Grulla, vio que él también estaba saliendo así que solo faltaba Mono para que todos fueran juntos de una buena vez, fueron al la habitación de Mono y antes de tocar la puerta se escucharon unos ronquidos que provenían de la habitación antes mencionada.

-ese es..¿Mono?-dijo Grulla

-será un mono pero ronca como gorila- Dijo Po tapándose los oídos.

-Pero ay que admitir que Mantis ronca más fuerte-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-

-espera un momento, si hoy vamos a ir a una pijamada con esos dos, y si se duermen, nosotros no podremos dormir toda la noche, porque ese par roncan como ballenas.-

-Entonces ay que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos despiertos toda la noche, o aunque sea hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido.

-Bueno, entonces a despertar a Mono-

Los dos entraron y sacaron a Mono sonámbulo de su habitación con rumbo al cuarto de Mantis. En el camino Mono fue tropezando con todo lo que lo rodeaba, primero se resbalo con una cáscara de plátano, que él mismo comió, luego rompió un jarrón, que no se sabe que hacia en medio del pasadizo y cuando ya llegaron a su destino, rompió la puerta de la habitación de Mantis…

-¡Oye!, solo hacia falta tocar, no tenían la necesidad de romperme la puerta- Grito el insecto, que se había levantado de golpe por el estruendo que hizo la puerta al caer.

-Lo siento bello durmiente, pero tenemos problemas mayores, como Mono sonámbulo que rompe todo a su paso- dijo Po que agarraba a Mono de un brazo y Grulla que lo agarraba del otro.

Mantis se levanto por completo de su cama agarro el mismo vaso que estaba en la mesa de su habitación, por suerte para él aun tenia agua, y simplemente se acerco a Mono y le tiro el agua en la cara, antes de que Mono reaccionara, Mantis puso el vaso en el ala de Grulla y le dijo que lo sostenga solo un rato.

Al contacto con el agua Mono abrió los ojos y temblaba…Parece que la nueva fobia de Mono era el agua. Dirigió sus ojos al recipiente con el cual habían tirado el agua y vio que lo tenía Grulla. En ese momento Mono vio a Grulla de una manera algo psicópata y se lanzo sobre él.

-Ayyyy, ¡quítenmelo!,¡quítenmelo! ..- gritaba la pobre ave que volaba dentro de la habitación y encima de él venia un simio que lo tenia agarrado del cuello para no caer.-Que no entienden, ¡ayúdenme! ó gritando el ave.

Sus amigos en vez de ayudarlo, se sentaron en los cómodos cojines y con palomitas de maíz vieron todo el espectáculo que Grulla y Mono, les ofrecían.

Grulla al no tener otra opción se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el vaso con un poco de agua que sobraba, así que no le quedo más que tirárselo a Mono para que lo pudiera soltar. En ese instante Mono soltó a Grulla y cayo, por suerte, en la cama de Mantis, y para mala suerte, reboto en la cama y se cayó.

Al acabarse el espectáculo todos se acercaron al recién caído y lo observaron por un momento.

-parece que Mono tiene hidrofobia- Dijo Po.

-O tal vez se cayo de la cuna cuando era un bebé-dijo Mantis comiéndose su risa para no explotar es carcajadas.

-Ay por favor, no solo por que haya llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros le vamos a decir sus verdades- dijo Grulla del mismo modo que Mantis.

-Si ya terminaron de insultarme..¿Me pueden ayudar?-dijo Mono con un terrible dolor de espalda, pues al caerse parece que un hueso de la columna se salió de su posición.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo solucionare eso- dijo Po, que se paro atrás de Mono y con solo un golpe volvió a poner en su misma posición la espalda de su amigo.

-Eso dolió, pero igualmente gracias- dijo Mono haciendo unos estiramientos para que se le pudiera pasar el dolor.

-Oye, ver a las chicas hacer estiramientos es bonito, pero verte a ti, es horrible.- dijo Mantis con un cara de asco al decir lo último. -Ahora que Mono se despertó, ay que empezar la pijamada- siguió diciendo Mantis apagando la luz y con una linterna en la tenaza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Mono pegado a la espalda de Po.

-¿Qué? Te da miedo la oscuridad, no puedo creerlo no solo tienes hidrofobia, sino también escotofobia- dijo el insecto al ver la aptitud de su amigo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-dijo Mono señalándose a si mismo.

-No, mi vecino- dijo sarcásticamente Mono.

-Ya cállense, ahora Mantis pon las películas que me muero por verlas- dijo Grulla interrumpiendo en la conversación de Mantis y Mono.

-Cual quieren ver: ``Noche de luna´´, ``El demonio del ropero´´, ``Ultima oportunidad´´, ``Mejor callar que morir´´, ``Mi ultima recompensa´´, ``Yo soy el elegido´´, ``El conjuro´´, ``Hasta aquí llegue´´ y ``Sangre en mis ojos´´… díganme ¿Cuál quieren ver?..- Pregunto el insecto a sus amigos que ya se encontraban bajo las sabanas temblando del miedo.

-Creo que mejor pasamos a lo siguiente que se hace en una pijamada, creo que las películas dan un poquito de miedo- Dijo Po y el resto que estaban cubiertos por la sabana asintió con la cabeza.

-pero, ni siquiera las haz visto- reclamo el insecto.

-si, pero al escuchar el nombre me basto-

-Lo siento pero si o si vamos a ver las películas, yo estuve guardando esto para una ocasión especial como esta, y ustedes me quieren decepcionar, y por supuesto que no voy a permitir eso- . Mantis agarro su puerta que seguía tirada en el piso, la puso en su debido lugar y agarro maderas para clavarla, después de eso le puso seguro para que nadie escapara, siguió con la ventana y hizo el mismo procedimiento. Ya cuando todos estaban amontonados en las sabanas y encerrados por Mantis, el insecto probo una de las películas y optó por ``Sangre en mis ojos´´, puso la película y al empezar todos ya tenían los pelos de punta, al solo saber el titulo que llevaba tal película les espantaba, imagínense cuando vean el contenido.

Por su parte Mantis estaba muy relajado, al ver la aptitud de sus demás compañeros, aprovecho la oportunidad perfecta para jugar alguna de sus bromas y empezó con Mono, el insecto se acerco por atrás del simio y solo basto que lo tocara con una de sus tenazas para que Mono gritara como un loco. Mantis ofreció los lentes de 3D a cada uno para que pudieran ver la película en una mejor dimensión. Claro que empeoro todo al instante de haberse puesto los lentes, mientras que todos veían la película, menos Mantis que se preparaba para su próxima bromas hasta que..

-¡AAAAAAH!-Gritaron todos, menos Mantis.

El insecto al ver la pantalla del televisor, grito con ellos, por ver una escalofriante escena de muerte severa, vio al personaje principal asesinando a su propia hermana y se veían hasta con efectos especiales los actos de muerte y los gritos de dolor de la familia, se veía claramente la sangre correr por las dos manos del asesino y el color de sus ojos denotaba un rojo tan profundo y lleno de ira, que al soltar las lagrimas no eran de un color transparente sino el puro color de la sangre que bañaban con tal liquido sus mejillas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Esta vez todos gritaron y salieron de la habitación. Todos corrieron despavoridamente en cualquier dirección, pero igualmente sabían que hay un solo lugar seguro, y ese es el cuarto de… Tigresa, porque sabían que aunque ella no lo quisiera los iba a defender de cualquier monstruo o demonio que ellos por el miedo imaginaron. Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis fueron directo a la habitación antes dicha para poder estar seguros en su ``refugio´´ aprueba de todo.

Tigresa y Víbora seguían conversando y dialogando, se mataban de la risa sobre algunas anécdotas que ellas pasaron en el Palacio de Jade y también recordaban momentos graciosos que pasaban con sus demás compañeros del Palacio, las ocurrencias de sus amigos, sus bromas, y los castigos que el Maestro Shifu les daba. Por su parte ellas se seguían riendo al recordar todos esos momento… , hasta que escucharon el sonar de la madera, parece que quisieran tumbar la puerta por su forma peculiar de tocar, pues tocaban con tal desesperación con tal de que les abrieran rápido.

Víbora abrió la puerta y en manada todos entraron, muy agitados y con el temor plasmado en sus caras. La pobre maestra fue tumbada por los animales que entraron de esa manera tan brusca.

-Oigan, tengan más cuidado- dijo Víbora al levantarse con ayuda de Grulla, ya que él le extendió el ala para poder ayudarla.-gracias.-

- Se puede saber porque entraron de esa manera a mi habitación- dijo una Tigresa furiosa.

Todos estaban debajo de la cama de Tigresa, acurrucados y bien arrinconados; Mantis estaba en posición fetal chupándose la tenaza por que se había traumado al ver por primera vez una película de terror.

Nadie respondió porque sentían un nudo en la garganta que los impedía decir ni una sola palabra. Tigresa se enfureció más, porque nadie de esos cobardes le respondía.

-Salgan de mi cuarto ahora mismos- rugió la felina llena de lira.

-Tigresa ten piedad de nosotros- dijo Mono suplicando debajo de la cama.

-Por favor protégenos-dijo Grulla.

-¿Protegerlos de que?... Además ustedes ya están muy grandecitos para defenderse solos.

-Por favor Tigresa, solo déjanos quedarnos un ratito más bajo tu cama, y cuando pase el peligro nos vamos-dijo Po con unos ojitos de cachorro.

Por su parte Tigresa estaba echa una furia, pero al ver al panda suplicar de esa forma se tranquilizo, conto hasta diez y respiro profundamente.

-Esta bien… - dijo ya calmada y volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

-Pero ¿Porque vinieron de esa forma?, ¿Acaso alguien los perseguía?- Pregunto Víbora echando un ojo bajo la cama para ver como sus amigos temblaban del miedo.

-Es que,..es.. aa..asesino..nos persigue…-Dijo Mantis, que seguía es esa misma posición y hablando entrecortado.

-¿Un asesino?- pregunto Víbora con los pelos de punta.

-Si esto es otra de sus bromas los voy a sacar a patadas de mi cuarto,.. Pero igualmente vamos a ir todos a investigar-

-Espera un momento, dijiste TODOS, o solo te refieres a Víbora y a ti- Pregunto esperanzado Mono.

-Dije TODOS, no sean cobardes y vamos a ver que los asusto.- dijo Tigresa jalando a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban debajo de la cama.

Al salir al pasadizo, se denotaba un gran silencio; todos caminaron tras de Tigresa y Víbora, ellos le indicaron que donde comenzó todo el escándalo era en el cuarto de Mantis.

Ellas tuvieron que agarrar a sus cobardes amigos para que todos ellos entraran al cuarto del insecto, y ver que era lo que los hizo correr de esa manera tan alborotada y que sus caras hubieran palidecido.

Al entrar vieron el televisor aun prendido y con el volumen recontra alto, la comida tirada en el piso, los cojines y mantas por todas partes; en conclusión era un completo desorden.

-¿Cómo que les venia persiguiendo un asesino?- Pregunto Tigresa, pues al ver el desorden pensó que era otra de sus bromas.

Grulla señalo el televisor con su ala que temblaba al solo recordar lo que hace unos momentos vieron.

Tigresa se acerco al televisor, miro un rato la imagen, y observo un pasadizo igualito al pasadizo del barco, con bastantes habitaciones en él; se denotaba a simple vista que esa grabación fue echa en un barco, siguió observando cada detalle de la película, cuando vio las mismas marcas de las paredes que reflejaban los detalles que se encontraban en el barco en el que ellos estaban.

En la película se oyó un grito. Al instante todos se metieron debajo de la cama de Mantis. Luego siguió con pasos que se escuchaban muy cerca de ellos, caminaba lentamente y los zapatos de aquel sujeto rechinaban al tocar el piso. Siguió con que el asesino que era el que causo el sonar de aquellos zapatos, entro y vio que dentro de la habitación se encontraban un grupo de amigos, fue a apagar la luz y de pronto se escucho los gritos de los jóvenes que estaban dentro de tal habitación,… se abre la puerta y solo sale el asesino, ya no se escucha más, la pantalla se pone en negro porque finalmente la película acabo.

Tigresa al ver la imagen no le causo nada de miedo, volteo a ver a Víbora, y esta estaba debajo de la cama metida con todos sus demás compañeros. La felina apago el televisor y camino hasta la cama –Y eso se supone que les da miedo-

Salieron de debajo de la cama con la cara para abajo y Mono fue el primero en hablar –Es que vimos un asesino que nos estaba persiguiendo, y creo que todos pensamos en la misma idea, que el lugar más seguro era estar en tu cuarto si estas con nosotros, pero si estas contra nosotros seria el lugar más peligroso-

Tigresa iba a hablar, pero de repente entro una ráfaga de viento que apago las velas que alumbraban la habitación, se cerro la puerta de golpe, pero no se sabia quien había sido…

-Mantis y Mono, si es esta otra de sus bromas, dense por muertos-Les dijo Tigresa refiriéndose a sus dos mencionados amigos.

-Pero…nosotros no…planeamos esto- dijo Mantis con la voz entrecortada, pero en sus pensamientos- Wau, esta es la mejor broma que he visto me muero por descubrir de quien fue la brillante idea de hacer esto- se dijo a si mismo Mantis ya relajado por que pensaba que esto era un broma. Se acerco a Mono que aun seguía temblando y le susurro al oído -Mono te pasaste con la broma, te quedo genial y yo que pensaba que era real-

Un poco confundido Mono por la alagación del insecto le respondió -Pero…yo no hice nada-

Mantis al entender de que Mono no había echo tal magnifica broma, como él la describía. Interrogo a sus demás compañeros, pero igualmente le respondían negativamente. El insecto volvió a tener pánico y miedo, esa tal supuesta broma era real…

Se escuchan los pasos que rechinan con el piso de alguien que esta afuera de la habitación, como pasó en la película. Todos se pusieron atrás de Tigresa porque para ellos era más seguro. -Esto también ocurrió en la película, y … el.. que estaba afuera es el.. asesino…- Dijo Grulla temblando a más no poder.

Se abre la puerta, se ve una sombra que entra a paso lento – Es él… , es el asesino-Grito Po señalando la figura que recién entraba por la puerta, todos sus amigos menos Tigresa se desesperaron y en vez de estar a tras de la felina, todos se abalanzaron a ella tumbándola con un inconsciente abrazo grupal. –Este es nuestro fin… al menos moriré abrazado a la persona que más amo-dijo inconscientemente Po –Quiero decir, de ustedes mis amigos- cambio rápidamente la oración; los que sabían que el panda se estaba refiriendo a Tigresa lo miraron con picardía plasmada en sus caras, pero una confundida felina lo miraba con dudas que otra vez empezaron a rondar por su mente.

Regresando la mirada devuelta a la puerta -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Se escucho el grito de un oso, un mono, un insecto, un ave y una serpiente. Todos abrazaron tanto a Tigresa que ya la estaban asfixiando -Suéltenme..- pronuncio con dificultad.

-Por que hacen tanta bulla- grito el Maestro Shifu.- vine a decirles algo importante para ustedes… y por favor, pueden soltar a Tigresa, que no se dan cuenta que ya la están asfixiando-

Al ver a su amiga de color azul, la soltaron al instante, ella muy jadeante empezó a respirar rápidamente.

Todos prestaron atención al Maestro par saber cual era el asunto de su presencia, menos Po que ayudo a su amiga a reincorporarse.

- Vine para avisarles que mañana por la mañana vamos a llegar a nuestro destino, así que seria mejor que vallan alistando sus cosas para buscar un hospedaje más rápido y tener más tiempo de vacaciones-

-Si maestro- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Y por favor no griten como niñas, que se escucha hasta mi habitación y eso que queda al otro lado del barco- termino retirándose de la habitación.

Todos miraron a Mantis y a Mono. -¡Que! nosotros no gritamos así-

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi habitación, y en otra vez no me llamen solo para apagar el televisor- Dijo Tigresa seriamente mirando a Mantis.

Ella y Víbora se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para realizar lo que el Maestro les ordeno.

Todos los chicos seguían en la habitación de Mantis… -Ahora lo que sigue es contar secretos- Dijo Mantis sobándose las tenacitas.

– Aquí nadie se salva todos contaremos un secreto que por descubrirlo casi nos causa la muerte o uno que hasta ahora hemos guardado- Agrego el simio.- Casi me olvido cuando uno termina de contar su secreto puede decidir quien sigue.

-Tú primero- señalo Mantis a Grulla.

-Y ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque esta es mi pijamada y yo quiero que comiences tú-

-Esta bien- pensó en un recuerdo fugas que tubo que esconder por miedo a que lo descubrieran -yo… es..- Tartamudeo el ave.

-Dilo de una buena vez- Le animo Mono a que siga.

-Ay... es que una vez… yo me acuerdo que estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones del Palacio de Jade, cuando iba a entrar a la mía, veo que la habitación de Víbora estaba abierta, así que le echo una mirada por la rendijita y veo que víbora estaba durmiendo ahí dentro, sonrió y entro, pero no se porque lo hice, abro uno de sus cajones más pequeños y veo las flores que lleva en la cabeza y una larga cinta roja, abro otro cajón que era el más grande de todos ellos y veo un montón de maquillaje-

Mono lo interrumpe -Y... ¿Tú punto es?-

-Espérate- continúa el ave -Como vi que había bastantes cintas, agarre una-

Mono lo vuelve a interrumpir – ¡Ratero!-

Grulla molesto porque cada rato lo interrumpía Mono, igualmente siguió con su relato -La agarre por que olía a ella, su rico olor me hipnotizo, así que me lo lleve, y hasta ahora lo tengo guardado en mi habitación- termino.

-Sigo pensando que eres un ratero- Dijo Mono con su misma aptitud.

-Ahora yo decido quien sigue- dijo el ave malvadamente – y digo que Mantis cuente un secreto-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-¿Sabes que?..., me recuerdas a mí diciéndote eso-

-Además como te dije antes, esta es mi pijamada-

-Y yo ya conté mi secreto ahora yo digo que sigues tú, por las reglas que puso Mono-

-Maldito simio- Masculló el insecto.

La noche aun no termina, más secretos serán revelados…

**Espero que les guste… hasta el próximo capitulo, chau.**


	6. Noche de cobardes part 2

Noche de cobarde part 2

Mantis tuvo que contar su secreto por las reglas que había puesto en un principio Mono, tenia que ser un secreto que él hasta ahora sigue guardando o uno que por descubrirlo casi pierde la vida…; al instante recordó cuando Tigresa lo acóralo en la cubierta del barco y le advirtió que si decía algo de lo que vio quedaría desfigurado para toda su vida y peor aun moriría a manos de la felina.

El pobre insecto estaba muy dudoso, si decir tal secreto o cambiarlo por otro, aparte de ese secreto, él tenía muchos más, pero la boca le picaba tanto por las ansias de contar el secreto en frente del panda, para ver su reacción y poder burlarse de él.

Mantis no aguanto más y prosiguió a contar todo lo que esa misma noche había vivido- Escuchen bien, por que esta es la primera y ultima vez que voy a decir esto; primero les pido que esto quede encerrado en estas cuarto paredes, porque si ella se llega a enterar que salió de mis labios, estoy muerto… -

-Cuéntalo de una buena vez- Dijo Mono ya harto de todo el rollo que estaba haciendo Mantis por no contar un secreto que para la opinión de él, se estaba tardando mucho en decir.

-Hoy… yo estaba buscando a Po para avisarle sobre lo de la pijamada- Dijo dudoso el insecto, aun con su mini debate que rondaba por su mente. Para él era una decisión muy importante, elegir entre su vida o proseguir a contar la historia; como cualquier persona que esta por elegir algo para su bien o para su mal, él equilibro los pros y los contras, del lado de los pros estaría poder burlarse eternamente del panda y fastidiarlo para toda su vida; y del lado de los contras estaría ser perseguido, machacado, aplastado, triturado, golpeado, y finalmente ella lo desfiguraría y pulverizaría sus cenizas en una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Po al darse cuenta de lo que Mantis iba a decir, se altero y el nerviosismo se hizo presente, porque ya se le venia a la mente las burlonas bromas y las indirectas que le mandarían. El panda vio un poco dudoso al insecto, así que aprovecho esa ventaja para jugarla a su favor.

-¿Quieren saber un dato curioso?-

-Aparte de que Mantis se demora tanto para contar algo tan simple- dijo Mono aburrido y un tanto somnoliento. –Pero igualmente ¿Qué?-

-Sabias que cuando Tigresa esta enfadada puede desquitarse con su presa violentamente y si esta muy molesta es capaz de hasta matar a su victima y dejarlo gravemente herido…- Soltó Po la indirecta que fue dirigida para Mantis.

El insecto al darse cuenta de lo que Po quiso decir, dudó más de sus palabras, pero igualmente siguió- …y lo encontré a punto de besarse con Tigresa- soltó Mantis la frase sin ninguna piedad hacia el panda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Pronunciaron los demás presentes mostrando actitudes de sorpresa y asombro, ellos sabían que siempre hubo algo más que una amistad entre esos dos, pero estar a punto de besarse, y no saber nada de eso, es algo sorprendente, y sobre todo no se esperaban eso de la aptitud de Tigresa…

-Pe..pe..pero como..-Logro pronunciar Mono con el asombro plasmado en su cara, su ojos apunto de salirse de su lugar y la mandíbula desencajada. –Tú ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Que no prestan atención cuando alguien les habla,.. Yo los vi, con mis hermoso ojos y si no hubiera interrumpido, Dios sabe que hubiera pasado..-

-No te creo-Dijo Grulla.

-Que no entiendes, ¡Yo los vi!-dijo resaltando lo ultimo,

-Eso no, lo de tus ojos, para mi no me parecen en lo mínimo hermosos –

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo sinceramente Mono –A mi parecer creo que parecen dos uvas mal puestas en esos diminutos orificios que dices que son ojos-

-Gracias buenos amigos, por describirme tal como soy- Dijo sarcásticamente Mantis y con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos.

-si, pero sigo pensando que su cabeza es mucho más pequeña que él en una pieza-

-Como yo suelo oír a ``Cabeza pequeña, cerebro pequeño´´-

-Hey se están burlando de mi- Pronuncio el pequeño insecto al ver todo lo que sus ``buenos amigos´´ decían de él.

- Ya entendí porque Mantis nunca usa la cabeza-

-Porque no la tiene-

Y al instante explotaron en risas, que luego se convirtieron en carcajadas, que resonaban en toda la habitación. Po por su parte estaba tranquilo porque desviaron el tema del que en un principio Mantis explico, para poder salir disimuladamente de la habitación y no ser descubierto, el aprovecho la oportunidad del mate de risa de sus amigos para salir sin ser descubierto, pero para la mala suerte del panda, Mantis lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

-¿Adonde vas?-

-Al… ¿Baño?- dijo Po con una sonrisa disimulada y alzando los hombros, todo eso era una excusa para poder salir, pero sin embargo Mantis no le creyó ni media palabra de lo que dijo. El insecto jalo al panda al interior del cuarto y lo sentó sin ninguna excusa para que el pobre panda pudiera salir.

Cuando termino el mate de risa de los demás presentes, se acordaron de lo que en un principio dijo Mantis, y al ver la aptitud del panda que era desesperada al intentar salir por todos los medios del cuartucho en el que estaban, comprobaron de lo que dijo Mantis era verdad, también vieron como se comportaba el insecto al estar nervioso y preocupado.

-Y ahora que bicho les pico- Dijo Grulla.

-Parece que esta vez Mantis no pico a nadie-Dijo el primate, siguiendo en broma a todo lo que pasaba.

-De verdad ¿Por qué se comportan así?-Intento retomar la pregunta el ave.

-Escuchen bien, no le digan a nadie de que esto salió de mi boca, por favor, porque si Tigresa se entera me mata..-Dijo Mantis rogando por la discreción de sus amigos.

-Por favor ni que Tigresa te hubiera amenazado con algo así..- Pero Mono al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se trago sus palabras para analizar lo del gran secreto que Mantis les revelo –Esta bien prometo guardar este secreto, nunca va a salir por mi boca ..-Pero detrás de su espalda Mono cruzo los dedos.

Grulla un poco exaltado por lo que Mono estaba diciendo, él estaba pensando en las miles de bromas que podrían darle al panda usando a su favor el secreto que ya no es un secreto. Pero al ver a Mono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba cada vez más desconcertado.. Mono le hacia señas disimuladas, Grulla al darse cuenta de lo que Mono le quería decir dijo -Sabes que Mantis yo también voy a mantener este secreto hasta que me valla a la tumba- también con las alas cruzadas tras su espalda.

-Gracias amigos, yo sabia que no podía contar con ustedes... aunque creo que me equivoque- Dijo el insecto ya con la respiración normal y retomando su misma aptitud de siempre.

Por su parte Po estaba aliviado, el no esperaba esa aptitud de sus amigos, él podría jurar que ahora lo estarían molestando, pero fue todo lo contrario…

Mono estaba tranquilo, él sabía una mejor forma de fastidiar a su amigo, pero no seria esa noche. Se acerco a grulla y le dijo murmurando en el oído –Mañana comenzaran las bromas-. Grulla embozó una gran sonrisa y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, para indicarle a Mono que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Ahora si, quien sigue, quiero saber otro delicioso secreto-Dijo Mono sobándose las manos.

-Pues tú- Señalo Mantis al primate.

-¿Y por que yo?, también le falta a Po contar su secreto-

-Porque todos ya sabemos el secreto de Po-

-A..lo de Tigresa,… bien escondido se lo tenia-

-¿Qué? yo no dije que eso fuera verdad- intento defenderse el panda.

-Eres tan predecible, tus aptitudes te delatan-

-Malditas aptitudes- bufo el panda. -Bueno al menos no lo dije yo, Mantis me ahorro el trabajo-

-¿Qué? Nos lo ibas a decir-Pregunto un poco sorprendido Grulla.

-Claro que no.. solo que iba a decir algo relacionado con eso, que a mi me gusta Tigresa, pero gracias a Mantis no saldrá de mi boca, porque se que ustedes no saben mantener un secreto, todo lo que llega a sus oídos es revelado más rápido de lo que ustedes creen- Dijo Po con una sonrisa como siempre, pero al darse cuenta de una oración que dijo mezclada con todo su discurso se arrepintió de haber hablado, pero para su suerte sus amigos no lo habían escuchado del todo…

-Pero ellos me prometieron que no le dirían nada a nadie- Dijo Mantis otra vez preocupado por lo que podría salir de la boca de sus ``discretos´´ amigos.

-¿Y tú les crees?- Dijo muy confiado Po.

-Pues.. no -Dijo el insecto y acto seguido se desmayo.

-Creen que este bien- Po se acerco y lo levanto poniéndolo en su cama.

-No te preocupes los insectos tienen nueve vidas- Dijo Mono.

-Tonto no son los insectos, son los gatos- Grulla intervino.

-Si eso es así, entonces tampoco es ¿insecto que ladra no muerde?-

-Claro que no, además los insectos no ladran-

-Claro…, y las aves dicen muuuuuuuu-

-NOOOO, yo soy un ave y nunca he dicho eso-

-Ya pero no te enojes- Dijo Mono rascándose la cabeza y haciéndose el distraído.

-Hay no tienes remedio-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Se escucho un mini grito. -AUXILIO- otra vez y estos sonido provenía del mismo lugar-ME PERSIGUE, ¡AYUDA!-Gritaba un insecto entre sueños.

-Donde esta el agua esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de ese insecto-Dijo Mono desesperado por su ansiada venganza hacia su pequeño amigo.

-Se acabo, ya no queda nada, Mantis la uso toda al momento de despertarte- Comento Grulla.

-NOO por que me hacen esto, que estaré pagando- Y Mono se fue arrodillando lentamente retorciéndose a si mismo en el suelo.

-Sabias que puedes usar otras formas para despertarlo, en vez de solo usar agua, ¿verdad?- Le recomendó Po –y bueno así cobrar tu venganza-

Al instante Mono se levanto y se abalanzo al insecto durmiente, y le dio un fuerte golpe causando que este saliera volando. -¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Grulla refiriéndose a Mono al verlo golpear al insecto.- Pues esta es mi venganza- le respondió alzando los hombros. -Además Po me lo recomendó-

-A,... yo me refería a que lo levantaras de otra forma- Le contesto el panda.

-La próxima vez explícate mejor- Intento poner excusa para que no lo culparan al él de lo que cometió.

-Si la próxima vez buscare un cerebro para ponértelo en lugar del tuyo- Replico el panda.

-Ya basta y ahora lo más importante es ¿Dónde cayo Mantis?- Intervino Grulla para hacerles saber a sus amigos que hasta ahora no habían hallado a Mantis porque ni siquiera lo buscaron.

-Oh tienes razón, Mono lo tiro de allá para el otro lado-Dijo el panda señalando la ventana por la cual Mantis había salido disparado hace un rato.

-ya y ahora ¿Quién lo trae?- Pregunto el ave.

-Pues el culpable- Siguió el panda.

-Ya yo lo traigo- dijo Mono saltando por la ventana.

-Espera, no estamos en el Palacio de Jade, estamos en un barco y si Mono salta por la ventana no cae al suelo sino cae en el inmenso mar- Comento Grulla alterado por la nueva fobia de Mono al verse en agua.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Mono ya había saltado, él todo confiado pensando que iba a caer en el piso, pero se dio la desagradable sorpresa, para él, al caer en agua, al instante se paralizo y al verse rodeado por una gran cantidad de agua, el océano para ser exactos, no podía mover ningún musculo, si no reaccionaba podría morir ahogado, él primate no sabia que hacer cuando el agua chocaba con su pelaje sentía la humedad y un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, se acordó del motivo por el cual había venido, así que empezó a buscar a Mantis con la mirada; al verlo quiso nadar hacia él pero la impotencia de poder moverse se lo impidió.

Mientras tanto dentro del barco, Po y Grulla estaban en una pequeña discusión para ver quien va a salir para salvar a sus dos amigos, el ave no quería ir porque se iba a mojar sus plumas y Po no quería ir porque no.

-Anda tú- Dijo el panda.

-Y porque tu no vas-

-Por que no-

-Entonces yo también no-

-Si no vas se ahogan-

-Hay yo voy, pero mírame por la ventana para que me digas donde están-

-Esta bien- Mientras los dos se acercaron por la ventana.

-Primero los pandas- dijo muy educadamente Grulla, pero riéndose interiormente.

-No, te sedo el honor, primero las aves-

Como estos dos amigos no se decidían, y los dos estaban al canto de la ventana, Grulla empujó a Po y él antes de caer se sujeta de Grulla, haciendo que los dos cayeran por la ventana ocasionando un tremendo ruido y un chapuzón que llego a mojar parte de la habitación de Mantis, por la magnitud que hicieron esos dos al caer.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!-

-Oye esas mantas cuestan muy caro- Dijo el pequeño insecto reclamando al ver parte de su habitación mojada y lo que más le preocupaba sus preciosas mantas empapadas..

-Eres un cobarde al no querer saltar y ahora también me arrastras contigo-

-Oye quien habla de cobardes, si tu hubieras aceptado desde un principio querer saltar nada de esto hubiera pasado- Ignorando por completo al pequeño insecto estos dos seguían en su discusión. Mantis al darse cuenta que no le prestaban atención se dio cuenta de que Mono no estaba en ningún lado.

-Oigan…¿Y Mono?- Pregunto.

Ellos pararon su discusión para dar un vistazo y darse con la sorpresa de que el primate no estaba en ningún lugar, lo vieron saltar pero ahora no estaba, como si se hubiera esfumado. Saliendo de su discusión empezaron a buscarlo desesperadamente, pero nada…

-Te acuerdas que Mono tenia hidrofobia, y aun así salto- Dijo el ave haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado hacia ya un rato.

-Si lo hizo para salvar a Mantis de lo que el mismo provocó- le respondió el panda.

-Y tú no crees que los que tienen hidrofobia se ahoguen fácilmente al contacto con el agua-

-Si… entonces Mono esta..-Dijo Po pensando en las miles de formas en que Mono se pudo haber ahogado.

-Si serás lerdo, esta en el fondo del mar, y si ya esta muerto entonces debe de estar flotando.-Dijo Mantis dándose cuenta de las palabras que estaba diciendo.

A lo lejos se veía un bulto flotante que navegaba sin rumbo, era de un color café y parecía que tenía pelo. -Oigan ese no es Mono- dijo Mantis a sus amigos señalando tal objeto.

-Si ese debe ser- Siguió el panda.

-que alivio, y yo que pensaba que ya nos habíamos librado de él- Comento Grulla.

-espera un momento, si esta flotando es decir que esta muer..- Iba a decir Po pero fue interrumpido por Mantis.

-No digas eso, NOO puedo creerlo, NOO, -Gritaba el pobre insecto y ya llorando como una magdalena.-Por que Mono, por que- se lamentaba. –Te prometo que te devolveré todas las galletas que te robe, pero vuelve- Seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas Mantis.

-Así… ¿Qué más me vas a dar?-

-Te prometo limpiar tu cuarto por un mes-

-¿Algo más?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-Bueno entonces quiero..- Mono iba a describir todas las cosas que él quería hasta que –¡ESTAS VIVO!-Grito Mantis.

-No estoy muerto- dijo sarcásticamente Mono, que estaba parado en la cubierta del barco.

-A y casi me olvido, claro que no voy a darte todo lo que te prometí..- Dijo Mantis, que aun seguía en el agua.

-Ya veo que siguen despiertos y no me hicieron caso- Dijo seriamente el Maestro Shifu, quien estaba junto a Mono, Tigresa y Víbora.

-Y ¿Por qué todos están aquí?- Pregunto Grulla que también seguía en el agua.

-Por el tremendo ruido que hacen, parecía que alguien se hubiera caído al mar…- Comento Víbora.

-Tienen suerte que estemos en vacaciones, porque si no fuera así, ya los hubiera castigado…, ahora todos suban y séquense, los voy a vigilar para que cada uno entre a su respectiva habitación y pueda verificar que están obedeciendo mis ordenes.

-De la que nos salvamos, suerte que el Maestro Shifu no sabia de nuestra pequeña conversación en tu cuarto- Le susurro Víbora a Tigresa. Ella solo asintió en señal de alivio por no ganarse la desaprobación de su maestro al no hacer caso a una orden suya.

-No crean que se salvaron, también ustedes hubieran estado castigadas, aunque no hicieron tanto ruido, pero igualmente desobedecieron una de mis ordenes al no irse a dormir y en vez de eso estar conversando hasta estas horas de la noche- Dijo Shifu ya retirándose.

-Bueno, igual nos descubrió- Comento Tigresa entrando a su habitación -Hasta mañana Víbora-

-Buenas noches Tigresa- Dijo igualmente entrando a su habitación.

En el pasadizo Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono ya se habían secado y estaban listos para seguir continuando con su pijamada hasta que..- Ujumm…- escucharon que alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta. -Ay Po porque no comiste, ahora tu barriga esta que suena- Se quejo Mantis. –Si claro, ahora culpen al panda- Le respondió Po.

-De hecho no Guerrero Dragón, fui yo..- Dijo Shifu que se había quedado todo ese rato detrás del pasillo. –Buenas noches maestro- Dijeron los presentes. -Muy buenas noches para ustedes, y parece que siguen desobedeciéndome ¿no?-

-Todo fue idea de Mantis- Señalaron los demás apuntando al insecto.

-Cobardes…- mascullo el insecto maldiciendo a sus ``buenos amigos´´ que siempre lo delatan.

-Bueno igualmente es responsabilidad de todos, así que cambiando de tema.. Todos ya métanse a sus habitaciones que mañana llegamos a nuestro destino- Dijo el maestro asegurándose que cada uno de sus estudiantes este dentro de su cuarto…

-Por fin, mañana llegaremos- Se dijo así mismo Shifu...

**Hasta acá el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos pronto y espero sus comentarios, chau..**


	7. Por fin llegamos

Por fin llegamos

El sol calentaba esta mañana, se sentía una fresca brisa y el chocar de las olas contra el barco… El Maestro Shifu ya estaba en el pasadizo de las habitaciones de sus alumnos para poder darles la noticia de que ya habían llegado a su tan ansiado destino. En cada habitación seguían los bellos durmientes, que todavía no se levantaban por todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

El maestro se paró al comienzo del pasillo como solía hacerlo en el Palacio de Jade y como no tenía un gong, agarro dos sartenes de la cocina y las choco entre si provocando un ruido que hizo saltar de sus camas a sus alumnos, el ruido era como un chillido que rompía los tímpanos. Por su parte cada estudiante se levanto como un resorte a pesar del sueño y salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro.

-Buenos días Maestro Shifu- Saludaron respetuosamente.

-Muy buenos días estudiantes- Respondió el saludo.

-Maestro porque nos despertó de esa forma- Pregunto Mono que tenia las patas en las orejas porque todavía no se le había pasado el dolor de oídos por aquel sonido.

-Mono… yo ya sabia que ustedes no se iban a despertar, además no tenemos un gong en el barco- se excuso.

-¿Sabia que también había cucharas con las cuales tocar?- Pregunto Mono, recibiendo un sartenazo en la cabeza.- Auh eso si dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el certero golpe que recibió por parte del Maestro.

-Sabias que prefiero mil veces las sartenes- Dijo retomando su actitud de autoridad y chocando los dos utensilios que tenia en las manos.

-¡AAAAAHH! podría dejar de hacer eso, ya todos estamos despiertos- Reclamo cierto panda por el horrible sonido que otra vez se escucho.

-No te quejes panda, o.. ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Mono?- Pregunto el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo la sartén hacia arriba listo para dar otro golpe. Po al darse cuenta del chinchón que Mono tenia en la cabeza, no quería terminar como él por la ``peligrosa´´ arma que el maestro tenia en sus manos/patas. Él siempre pensó que recibiría un sartenazo de su padre pero nunca se imagino que lo recibiría uno de su maestro. -No maestro claro que no quiero terminar como Mono, el es simio yo soy panda hay mucha diferencia- contesto Po haciendo movimientos con las manos que señalaban que el y Mono no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

-Panda no me refería a eso, hablo de que si no quieres recibir un sartenazo en la cabeza mejor deja de quejarte. Po solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los demás presentes solo veían la escena y la mayoría de ellos estaban recostados en el marco de la puerta por el cansancio y el sueño, aprovechando de que Po estaba distrayendo al Shifu para dormir aunque sea unos segundos pero algo es algo peor es nada. El maestro al ver desparramados a sus estudiantes y a Mantis roncando, no le quedo otra opción que.. de nuevo tocar con su ``nuevo gong´´.

De nuevo el sonido retumbo por los pasillos, causando el mismo efecto, que todos se despertaran con las patas en los oídos y con una mueca de dolor. Po iba a decir algo, pero primero vio a Mono, más específicamente a su cabeza donde se encontraba su chinchón.. no quería quedar así, por esa razón no dijo nada y siguió tapándose las orejas con su misma mueca.

-Maestro me va hacer sangran los tímpanos- Se quejo esta vez Grulla.

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no se levanten y me hagan recurrir al plan ``A´´-

-Y ¿Cual es el plan ``B´´?- Pregunto con aires de curiosidad.

-Agarrar las ollas y hacerlo mucho más fuerte-

-Creo que prefiero el plan ``A´´-

-Eso pensaba- dijo satisfactoriamente dirigiéndose a todos en general -Primero tomen una ducha para que se les pase la resaca y luego suban a cubierta- Dijo ya retirándose.

Todos a paso zombie hicieron caso a la orden que dio su maestro y se dirigieron a los respectivos baños; en el lado derecho se encontraba tres duchas que indicaban que eran para damas y en el lado izquierdo habían otras tres duchas que de igual manera indicaban que eran para caballeros.

Tigresa y Víbora entraron a cada ducha de su respectivo lado, mientras que en el otro lado como solo habían tres duchas y ellos eran cuatro..Algunos apresuraron el paso e intentaron tomar ventaja para no quedarse sin ducha.

-Mono ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?- Pregunto Po también apresurando el paso.

-No se dime tú-Dijo el simio viendo que Po se le estaba adelantando.

-Porque caminar si puedes correr- dijo el insecto dejando atrás a sus dos amigos.

-Dirás volar..- Pronuncio Grulla desde arriba de él y sacando una pequeña ventaja de adelanto.

Po y Mono no se quedaron atrás pues ellos aceleraron el paso, llegando primeros y ocupando dos de las tres duchas, ahora solo quedaba una ducha.. Grulla y Mantis corrieron/volaron a toda velocidad, porque ninguno de ellos quería quedarse a esperar que alguno de ellos terminara para recién entrar. Por unos centímetros Grulla entro a la ducha primero que Mantis y cerro la puerta de una manera muy abrupta y brusca, Mantis al ir muy rápido se chanco con la puerta ya que en el preciso instante Grulla la cerró.

Al pobre insecto tardón lo habían dejado afuera, a Mantis no le quedo otra opción que ir al único baño desocupado que quedaba la otro lado del pasillo, pero ese era el lado de las chicas no podía pasar o si se daban cuenta lo pulverizarían, de repente un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza -Espera un momento dije que si se dan cuenta,.. y ¿Que pasaría si es que no?- Y con estos pensamientos Mantis se dirigió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al otro lado del pasillo.

El pequeño insecto para poder entrar primero se vistió de negro para confundirse con las sombras -Paso uno: vestirme como ninja- y se dio una voltereta acercándose más al extremo del lado contrario del que estaba- Paso dos: actuar como uno- dio un pequeño salto seguido de una voltereta aterrizando justo en frente de dicha puerta –Paso tres: entrar sin que nadie me vea- dijo esto ya dentro del cuarto de baños para damas.

-Por fin adentro- celebro su victoria Mantis..

En el otro extremo del barco todo iba normal, Po fue el primero en salir ya limpio.. - ¿Dónde está Mantis? Ahora que ya Salí, pensé que entraría como una bala a bañarse.. Bueno me equivoque- dijo el panda restándole importancia al asunto. Al mismo tiempo, pero del lado contrario salía una tigresa ya fresca y no adormilada, dirigiéndose a su habitación para sacar su mochila, pues ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para llegar.

En el comienzo del pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones Po y Tigresa se cruzaron.. -Que bien hace el agua fresca en la mañana- Empezó la conversación el panda. Tigresa a la par de él -Si, después de lo de anoche, nos caía bien una ducha para quilar las asperezas- le respondió.

-Oye ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer?- le pregunto el panda tímidamente.

-¿Lo de anoche?- pregunto.

-No… , cuando estábamos en esa sala de juegos- Soltó todo lo que tenia que decir Po, un poco avergonzado pero eso no lo dejaba en paz porque no podía quitarse esa gran interrogante, y también quería revelar ese sentimiento que abarcaba todo su corazón.

A Tigresa le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer, que responder, que decir.. Todo era un laberinto par ella..-Aaa .. yo.. creo que.. Víbora me llama.., quiere que le traiga el champú- dijo inventando una excusa para salir de esa situación, su mente era un caos, a ella no le daba miedo nada ni nadie, pero por que quería ¿huir?.. Esa no era ella.. No podía tener ¿miedo?..Pero ¿A qué?.. ¿A sus sentimientos?..

Esta vez Po estaba más que decidido, él siempre quiso revelarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre había algo o alguien que arruinaba ese mágico momento y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo no la desperdiciaría..

-Tigresa siempre quise decirte algo muy importante para mi..- empezó a decir Po, un poco nervioso pero mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se quedo estática en ese momento ningún musculo le respondía, era como si no quisiese moverse de allí, su cabeza le decía que se largara pero.. su corazón se lo impedía, sentir ese calor dentro de ella con las mil mariposas revoloteando en su estomago la hacia sentirse feliz ,y cada vez ese sentimiento iba floreciendo y creciendo cuando estaba cerca del panda.

-Yo..- No podía pronunciar nada más, la garganta se le hizo un nudo, las palabras no salían de él, al solo mirar esos ojos color carmín tal cual parecidos a unos preciados rubís, le temblaba las piernas, se ponía nervioso, pero igualmente quería seguir, empezó a acercarse más a ella y a cortar el espacio que los separaba, la agarro lentamente de los brazo sintiendo su suave y fino pelaje chocar suavemente contra él.. Ella no hacia nada más que dejarse llevar por el momento sin decir ni hacer nada, a cada segundo que pasaba ese sentimiento de amistad que ella sentía hacia el panda fue cambiando y transformándose en.. Amor.

Detrás de una de las paredes del barco se encontraba Víbora espiando a la parejita y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara, ya no podía aguantar más quería gritar de la felicidad y tirarse encima de su amiga para felicitarla, pero a la vez no quería interrumpir ese momento tan romántico, así que no le quedo más que esperar.. Ella se percató de un fuerte olor muy agradable que al parecer provenía de la ventana que estaba junto a ella, dio una fugaz mirada a aquel lugar para darse la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Mantis que al parecer también estaba presenciando lo que ella estaba viendo en un principio.

-Mantis ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto susurrando.

-Lo mismo que tú- le respondió el bicho.

-Y porque hueles tan rico parece que te hubieras puesto perfume para ¿mujer?-

-Es una larga historia pero solo te diré que acertaste si me puse perfume, jabón y champú para mujer-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¡Que no entendiste! larga historia-

-Y además para que te pusiste champú si tú no tienes pelo-

-¡QUE! Me estas diciendo calvo., además tu tampoco tienes-

-Cierto- Pronuncio con la cola en la barbilla.

-Ya cállense y déjenme escuchar- dijo un Mono enfurecido por todo el ruido que hacía el pequeño insecto y la serpiente. Víbora y Mantis levantaron la cabeza y vieron que estaban Grulla y Mono, más específicamente Mono estaba encima de Grulla.

-Parece que todos quieren ver esto- Comento Víbora.

-Por amor a lo más sagrado de esta tierra ¡cállate!- Seguía renegando el primate ya que no podía escuchar con claridad la confesión de amor de dos de sus amigos.

Regresando con Po y Tigresa, ellos no prestaban atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque si fuera así ya se hubieran dado cuenta del tremendo escándalo que hacían sus compañeros. Nada más eran ellos dos, aunque nadie decía nada, las acciones decían todo lo que sus corazones no revelaban.

Pero como en toda historia, algo inesperado pasa, y esta no es la excepción... En las escaleras que conectan la parte superior e inferior del barco, se encontraba el Maestro Shifu que bajaba a paso lento pero se notaba que estaba molesto, él al ver a Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis; al parecer espiando de una manera muy inusual y ruidosa algo que a todos ellos los intrigaba, se dirigió en camino hacia ellos, Mantis al percatarse de que el maestro se acercaba hacia ellos, y al imaginar lo que pasaría si ve a Po y a Tigresa.. un tremendo caos se podría ocasionar.

-¡Maestro que hace aquí!- grito el insecto para poder avisarles a sus compañeros de la presencia del panda rojo.

En ese preciso momento todos se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos y asustados al verse en esa situación, ¿Cómo ayudarían a Po y a Tigresa para que el maestro no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo?

-Vine a ver porque no subían a cubierta para darles la noticia que les iba a comunicar, pero como ustedes se demoraban tanto par hacer algo tan simple como bañarse, tuve que venir a ver que era lo que los entretenía, además al ver que todos ustedes estaban chismoseando algo, quiero saber que es, así que si me lo permiten quiero pasar…- Dijo seriamente Shifu.

Todos formaron una pared humana, tapando la escena e hicieron su mejor actuación..-¡No!- gritaron al unísono.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto alzando una ceja y sospechando sobre lo que estaban ocultando.

-Es que .. Mono y Mantis están librando una pelea- Dijo Víbora asiendo señas para que ellos dos empezaran.

-¡Toma! eso te pasa por... Comerte mis bananas- comenzó la actuación Mono dándole un buen golpe en la mejilla a Mantis.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no agarre nada!- dijo sobándose el cachete, pero al ver las disimuladas indirectas que le mandaban Grulla y Víbora cambio lo que dijo -Digo... Si yo comí tus bananas..muajaja- Dijo con actitud diabólica, y realizando una muy buena actuación -``Algún día seré un gran actor´´-se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que ellos hacían su pequeña actuación, Víbora aprovecho su oportunidad para avisarles a los tortolitos que debían escapar de cualquier forma de allí, antes de que el maestro se diera cuenta o si no mataría al panda y castigaría a Tigresa por toda una eternidad.

Ellos estaban a punto de rosar sus labios cuando escuchan que alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta, esa era Víbora- lo siento por interrumpir en este momento tan romántico, pero tienen que salir o esconderse, porque allí parado tras la esquina de la pared esta el Maestro Shifu-

Sonrojados al máximo ellos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza para seguir a Víbora y poder salir de ese lugar, la serpiente los llevo por el otro pasillo que también conectaba a la cubierta para poder irse sin ser vistos.

Mientras tanto Grulla al ver que Víbora se fue y ya no había rastro de Po ni de Tigresa, intentó parar la actuación. -Mono , tengo que decirte algo.. yo .. fui quien se comió tus bananas.- comento Grulla.

-¿Qué?- dijeron con desconcierto Mono y mantis, pensaron que quería unirse a la actuación así que le siguieron el juego -Traidor- comento Mono -Yo que te había confiado mi escondite súper secreto donde guardo mis banas y tú me engañas por la espalda- dijo fingiendo decepción.

-¡Ya cállense!, solo se peleaban y se demoraban tanto porque Mono no tenia sus bananas...- con mucho enfado les dijo el maestro Shifu a sus estudiantes presentes.

-mmm.. ¿Si?- respondieron al unísono.

-Parecen unos niños- dijo desaprobatoriamente el maestro -y además donde están Po, Tigresa y víbora.

-Ellos… ya deben estar en cubierta- comento Grulla.

-¿Y por qué ustedes están aquí?- Pregunto con la ceja alzada apunto de sacarlos a patas de allí.

Grulla, Mono y Mantis salieron corriendo antes de que su maestro los alcanzara, al llegar a cubierta vieron que ya estaban Po, Tigresa y Víbora -Hola amigos que nos dejaron allá abajo con el demonio hecho una furia- comento Mantis con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora nos deben una, por ayudarlos a escapar y más que todo a los tortolitos- Mono y Grulla hicieron ojitos soñadores para fastidiar a la parejita.

Tigresa ya iba a saltarles encima a esos dos, pero el maestro entro ya mas relajado y con una señal de mano hizo dar a entender que se formaran para poder hablar...-Estudiantes.. Vayan al barandal del barco y díganme que ven-

-Veo una gran isla- Comento Mantis encima del sombrero de Grulla.

-No puedo creerlo ya llegamos- Dijo Víbora dando saltitos.

-Si, y también veo al fondo más islas- Dijo grulla viendo a más distancia el archipiélago al cual estaban yendo.

-En efecto la cadena de islas del archipiélago de Hawái, compuesto por cientos de islas repartidas a lo largo de 2400 km. En el extremo sureste del grupo de islas se hallan las ocho islas principales, que son, de noroeste a sureste, Ni'ihau, Kaua'i, O'ahu, Moloka'i, Lāna'i, Kaho'olawe, Maui y Hawai'i. Esta última es con diferencia la más grande, por lo que es a menudo llamada ``La Gran Isla´´ a la cual nosotros vamos a ir- finalizo el Maestro Shifu.

-Y que esperamos ¡Salgan todos!- Dijo Mantis bajando del sombrero de Grulla y siendo el primero en salir del barco.

-Mantis, y tu equipaje anda tráelo- Le hizo recordar Grulla al pequeño insecto que se había adelantado y ni se acordaba de sus cosas.

-Ya voy- respondió Mantis dirigiéndose hacia su habitación a toda prisa.

-Y también puedes traer el equipaje de todos los demás- Pregunto Grulla esperando que diga que si pues no quería ir todavía hasta abajo para sacar su equipaje.

-mmm…, bueno lo voy a pensar, lo estoy pensando, ya lo pensé-

-Y tu respuesta es un ¿si?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con los hombros alzados.

-No- respondió el insecto ya casi burlándose.

-Mantis, trae todas las mochilas de tus compañeros- dijo el Maestro Shifu al ver que la conversación de Grulla y Mantis no llegaba a nada.

-Si maestro- respondió el insecto ya saliendo con todo el bulto que llevaba encima, tambaleándose pero igualmente sin soltar nada.

Cada uno agarro lo suyo y dejando al insecto aplastado salieron del barco, el Maestro Shifu quien fue el ultimo en salir tuvo que despegar a Mantis del piso con un mondadientes y así los dos salieron dejando el barco a cuidado del mismo personal que llevaba la insignia del dueño que les alquilo en barco en un principio…

Al bajar del barco mucha gente les dio la bienvenida, algunos comerciantes les dieron folletos de restaurantes, lugares turísticos, hotelería, etc. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar un hotel para poder dejar sus cosas y recién poder ir a todos los lugares turísticos de esta gran isla.-Yo quiero el gran hotel de allá- dijo Mantis saltando en dirección hacia el hotel que señalaba.

-El hotel este más bonito que el que aparece en el folleto- Comento Grulla.

-Ojala que las camas también sean cómodas, porque quiero descansar- Dijo Mono sacando un gran bostezo.

-No seas aguafiestas y vamos a dejar nuestras cosas rápido para ganar más tiempo-Dijo Grulla cargando a Mono en su espalda para apresurar el paso.-Y no te acostumbres a estar allí arriba que va a durar por poco tiempo-

-Que suaves y cómodas son tus plumas, ahora ya entiendo por que las almohadas están echas de eso-

Al llegar al servicio de hotelería los primeros en entrar fueron Mantis, Grulla y Mono. -Por fin- suspiro Grulla tirando a Mono al piso por el peso que soporto en traerlo. -Es que ahora no tienen consideración por los monos, van a ver que ellos van a ser los siguientes en extinción, y si eso pasa será por ustedes- dijo Mono el en piso quejándose del dolor y dirigiendo todo lo que dijo a sus dos amigos presentes.

-Sabias que los monos no están en extinción ¿verdad?- Dijo Grulla viendo todo lo que el primate estaba haciendo y diciendo.

-Si, pero si sigues con esa aptitud de tirar simio por doquier sin consideración alguna, pues serán los siguientes- respondió Mono ya levantándose del piso.

Cuando entraron el Maestro Shifu, Po, Tigresa y Víbora, el maestro fue quien pidió las habitaciones, repartió las llaves y ordeno a cada uno que se dirigiera a cada habitación según el número que les había tocado. Pero antes dio un anuncio para mantener a sus alumnos informados -Estudiantes, yo mañana voy a salir a primera hora, así que voy a dejar a Tigresa a cargo, la verdadera razón por la que venimos hasta acá era porque yo tenia que ir a una reunión de maestros que se va a realizar en una sesión de dos meses, y aprovechando el tiempo fuera.. el consejo de maestros decidió darles unas vacaciones por lo cual estamos aquí, en todo este tiempo en la isla ustedes van a hacer lo que quieran pero siempre y cuando regresen al finalizar los dos meses hasta este hotel donde va a ser nuestro punto de reencuentro para finalmente regresar al valle de la paz.-

-Si maestro- Asintieron todos con una reverencia.

-Yo me voy a ausentar estos dos meses y no quiero que se metan en problemas, porque conociéndolos no los puedo dejar ni un segundo sin supervisión.. y más que todo a ustedes- Señalo a todos los machos del grupo.

-¿Qué? Nosotros nunca causamos ningún desastre- reclamo Mantis levantando las tenazas con gran fuerza que ni se dio cuenta de que atrás de él se encontraba un jarrón, que rompió en el acto.-Ups digo CASI nunca- dijo intentando esconder el jarrón que rompió pero sin ningún éxito pues todo el personal que trabajaba en ese hotel escucho cuando aquel jarrón cayo al piso. -Ayy lo siento-

-Señorita yo voy a pagar por el jarrón roto- dijo el maestro Shifu dándole el dinero suficiente a la señorita que atendía en recepción.-Ya vez de que te estoy hablando Mantis, bueno te la voy a pasar por alto solo esta vez- Mantis solo alcanzo a asentir.

Ya de noche todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a poder dormir y descansar para el nuevo día de mañana, donde para algunos seria de diversión y para otros seria de romance..

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, estoy un poco triste porque recibí muy pocos comentarios y porque se me perdió mi celular, así que aunque sea sácame una sonrisa con un comentario, gracias a todo mis lectores..Chau.**


	8. Confesión de Amor

Confesión de Amor

Era muy temprano, más específicamente de madrugada... A esta hora todos se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de dos personas (animales) que hasta ahora no conseguían conciliar el sueño. En la parte más alta del hospedaje se encontraba una felina que andaba de un lugar a otro sin dirección alguna, no tenia nada de sueño, al contrario quería despejarse y caminar, más que todo quería volver a entrenar, al encontrarse en la parte superior de aquel hospedaje diviso unos grandes arboles, al instante pensó que con eso podría entrenar, pero al acercarse pudo ver que eran árboles de adorno y si es que ella golpeaba uno de ellos se rompería cual frágil pluma. Dejo salir un largo suspiro -Por que me pasa esto a mi…- la felina recordaba aquellos dos momentos en los que casi se besa con Po, más que todo el último, ya tenia en claro lo que sentía, ese sentimiento que le recorría por todo su corazón.. el amor que ella sentía hacia él, ese cariño intenso que le tenia y ese calor que le provocaba al estar cerca de él.

Alguien que tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño andaba recorriendo los pasadizos del hospedaje, era Po que al igual que la felina se había levantado muy temprano, muy raro pero cierto.. y además porque tenia hambre, fue buscando la cocina pero sin éxito ya que ya había recorrido la mayor parte del gigantesco lugar sin resultado alguno -Y estos, ¿Dónde guardan la comida?- y con esta pregunta Po siguió su recorrido obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada. El último lugar que le faltaba revisar era las habitaciones de abajo y la azotea, como tenia dos opciones decidió ir hacia arriba ya que también quería relajarse y respirar el aire puro de una nueva mañana.

En camino hacia arriba el panda escucho sonidos que provenían del lugar a donde iba, agudizo el oído y presto más atención a aquel sonido. -Parece que alguien esta arriba, pero ¿Quién?- siguió caminando pero a paso rápido intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para verificar si es que lo que decía era cierto.

Al llegar a la parte superior diviso una figura, se fue acercando silenciosamente -Tigresa- dijo en un inaudible susurro. La felina estaba sentada dándole la espalda mientras miraba el hermoso amanecer que le ofrecía el gran manto del cielo, no prestaba atención a su alrededor por lo cual no escucho lo que Po le dijo.

El panda al no oír respuesta por parte de ella, se sentó a su lado e intento entablar una conversación -Que bonito amanecer- dijo esta vez más fuerte y con una pequeña sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Al instante Tigresa se sobresalto y se paro de golpe pisando mal y casi cayéndose para atrás, a no ser por que Po la sostuvo por la cintura agarrándola con firmeza, ella por acto reflejo se agarro de su cuello. -Parece que te agarre desprevenida- comento el panda soltando una pequeña risa, ella levanto la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de Po, se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada un poco avergonzada. El panda al darse cuenta de que seguía en esa posición, la deposito suavemente en donde antes estaba sentada.

-Gracias- respondió la felina al estar ya sentada -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto intrigada teniendo la mirada fija en el panda.

Antes de que contestara su barriga rugió -jeje es que tenia hambre- contesto el panda.

-tu estomago ya me lo dijo, jajaj-dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Po no dejaba de mirarla y empezó a acercar su mano acariciando suavemente la mejilla derecha de la felina, ella soltó un ronroneo inconsciente, no sabia que hacia solo que lo hacia, por su parte el panda que siempre había esperado ese momento, estaba decidido a conquistar poco a poco a la felina, fue acortando la distancia acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios, ella por instinto cerro los ojos y también fue acercándose lentamente, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca Po acaricio suavemente los labios de Tigresa con los suyos y saboreo ese dulce momento y ese intenso calor que los dos sentían mutuamente, el beso empezó con un simple roce pero luego se fue profundizando haciendo que compartieron un mismo sentimiento llamado amor.

Delicadamente terminaron el beso, pero todavía juntos sintiendo el chocar de sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. -Te amo- dijo Po abrazando a Tigresa por la cintura, ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del panda y acercándose a su oído le susurro -yo también…- Se quedaron viendo el hermoso amanecer junto al otro.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de los chicos.. Mono dormía como una vaca, Mantis roncaba como una ballena dando a luz y Grulla como un ave..Bueno eso es lo que es.

Víbora recién se estaba levantando y ya cuando se arreglo salió de su habitación con dirección al cuarto de Tigresa. En el camino al pasar por las habitaciones de los chicos escucho el roncar de uno de ellos -Mantis cuando no roncando a más no poder, no se como las ventanas todavía no se rompen- siguió Víbora con su recorrido tapándose los oídos para no escuchar el terrible estruendo de un mantis religioso durmiendo -Ahora que lo pienso prefiero el despertador de sartenes del Maestro Shifu que el roncar de Mantis- al llegar al lugar deseado toco la puerta y como no escucho nada volvió a intentarlo y recibió el mismo resultado, así que se decidió a entrar -Parece que Tigresa tiene el sueño pesado- se dijo antes de girar la perilla, ya adentro vio que no había nadie -Debe de estar entrenando- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza pues conocía perfectamente a su amiga, se retiro y fue a levantar a los perezosos dormilones.

-¿Ya amaneció?- pregunto aun debajo de las sabanas Mono.

-No, ¿Por que preguntas?- contesto y pregunto Grulla que al igual que Mono seguía acurrucado en sus sabanas.

-Es que escucho a mi despertador sonar-

-Pues apágalo-

-Esta bien- y acto seguido Mono le dio un fuerte golpe a Mantis tirándolo sobre Grulla, el insecto salió volando y al aterrizas en un suave plumaje siguió roncando todavía más fuerte.

-¿no te dije que apagaras tu despertador?, ahora esta sobre mi y lo puedo escuchar mucho más fuerte que antes- se quejo Grulla puesto que el insecto despertador no se callaba y que al contrario se escuchaba el doble de fuerte.

Víbora entro a la habitación y vio el gran desorden -Solo llevamos una noche acá y ya hicieron todo esto- reprocho a sus compañeros mirándolos desaprobatoriamente -Y ¿Por qué todos ustedes están en una misma habitación?, ayer se les dio las respectivas llaves para que cada uno ocupara un solo cuarto, al parecer no escucharon o no le estaban prestando atención al Maestro Shifu- sentencio la serpiente acercándose más a ellos.

-Víbora... Por favor si quieres vienes pero cuando sea mañana ¿Si?, todavía no amanece y ya nos quieres sacar de aquí- dijo un fastidiado Mono. -Y hazme un favor, apaga a ese insecto que ya me va a dejar sordo-

Víbora al ver a Mantis roncar de esa forma, uso esa carta a su favor, agarro al insecto que seguía durmiendo y lo puso en la oreja de Mono haciendo que este se despierte -Ya, ya me desperté, pero saca eso de mi oreja- se quejo el pobre primate sobándose la oreja.

Al ver el resultado favorable, hizo lo mismo con Grulla, el ave reaccionando de igual manera se levanto instantáneamente y Víbora con una sonrisa de victoria al ver que su estrategia funciono, solo le quedaba despertar a Mantis, el insecto podría ser pequeño pero al dormir era inmune y parecía una bestia si alguien se atrevía a levantarlo.

-Yo te ayudo- Se ofreció Grulla agarrando al insecto.

-No, déjame esto es cosa de hombres- dijo Mono con una pose heroica quitándole a Grulla el insecto.

-Y si es cosa de hombres que haces aquí- se burlo Grulla mientras le quitaba a Mantis de las manos.

-Oye, dije que yo lo iba a hacer-

-Y también dijiste que esto era cosa de hombres, así que por allí esta la puerta, puedes ir retirándote- Le ofreció Grulla señalando hacia la dirección que dijo.

Y así jalando a Mantis de un extremo a otro, para saber quien lo podía despertar, el pobre insecto por el dolor de sus extremidades que estaban siendo jaladas por dos de sus amigos ya no aguantaba más -¡¿Qué creen que están asiendo, me quieren descuartizar o que?!- Mantis grito sobresaltado mientras que esos dos pararon de jalarlo paro poder soltarlo.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que alguna vez paso eso por mi mente- Mono respondió la pregunta de Mantis inocentemente ganándose miradas de ¿En serio? Y ¿Estas loco?

-Y a que todos están despierto van…, esperen y ¿Po? ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto Víbora -¿No durmió con ustedes?- Dijo mirando a todos los lados de la habitación revisando con la mirada cada rincón de tal cuarto.

-No, yo no lo vi desde anoche- Comento Mantis recuperándose del dolor.

-Ni yo- También aseguro Grulla.

-Creo que el si escucho al maestro Shifu y se agarro una habitación para el solo- Sugirió Mono que al igual que los demás no sabían donde estaba el panda.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Víbora dirigiéndose a la puerta -Ahora vámonos- Mientras todos salían y dejaban la habitación aun desordenada.

-Y porque nos despiertas, si el maestro no esta cual es el caso de que nos levantemos tan temprano- Dijo un enfadado Mantis que yacía en las plumas de Grulla acurrucado como un bebe pero encima.

-Oye que haces allí- se quejo el ave moviéndose fuertemente para poder hacer caer al insecto.

-Uy, parece que ahora esta cama de plumas tiene masajeador- Dijo Mantis sosteniéndose aun más fuerte de las plumas de Grulla.

-Ya bájate de allí- Seguía el ave sacudiéndose pero mientras más fuerte lo hacia, Mantis se aferraba más a él.

-Ay por lo más sagrado de este mundo- Víbora se fue acercando a Grulla y delicadamente le arranco una pluma.

-¡Que crees que haces!- Grito Grulla sobándose el trasero pues de allí Víbora había sacado la pluma.

-Solucionarte el problema- le respondió mientras hacia que Mantis soltara a Grulla y en su lugar ponía tal pluma que le había arrancado hace ya un rato. Mantis fue soltando a Grulla lentamente y se fue aferrando a su pluma arrancada.-Listo- Dijo Víbora pues ya arreglo todo ese rollo.

-Parece que Mantis se enamoro de ti- Se burlo eufóricamente el primate al aprovechar la situación.

-No digas tonterías, solo fue de mis plumas-Se defendió Grulla pero no pudo ocultar su vergüenza pues estaba tan rojo que lo podían confundir con un tomate.

- jajajaj, creo que aquí ay un semáforo y esta en rojo- Señalo Mono al ave, mientras seguía riendo y haciendo mímicas burlonas a Grulla.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Víbora mirando de reojo el espectáculo, pues les estaba dando la espalda, al darse la vuelta y ver a Mono sobándose la panza señalando a Grulla, alzo la mirada para ver un tomate en vez de la cabeza del ave; no aguanto más y al igual que Mono se echo a reír. -¿Qué..jajajj te paso jajja?- decía Víbora apenas pronunciando las palabras pues de tanto reír ya ni les salía.

-¿Y donde esta tu cabeza? ¿Se te perdió?- Pregunto Mono siguiendo el juego -Pues dejaron es su lugar un tomate rojo, MUY ROJO- Resalto la ultima parte haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

En la azotea regresando con la parejita..

-No sabía como decírtelo antes,… no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder confesarme- Dijo el panda con la cabeza gacha escondiendo la mirada.

Tigresa que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Po, la levanto un poco y con una de sus patas hizo que el panda la mirara a los ojos -Para qué mil palabras, solo toma dos: te amo- respondió con una sonrisa que dejo al panda hechizado y a punto de babear.

-Me gustaría perpetuar esa sonrisa que tienes para siempre, poder atrapar la dulce mirada de tus ojos que ya me están volviendo loco y desencadenar la pasión que esconde tu corazón.. Te amo- Y tiernamente volvió a besar a Tigresa, ella correspondió el beso de igual forma, ahora aumentaron las caricias, Tigresa tenia las patas en el pecho de Po y él acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas, mientras los dos seguían unidos en un beso que los reconfortaba y llenaba de amor sus corazones.

Se separaron un poco, pero aun sentían sus respiraciones agitadas puesto que el beso que se dieron duro un largo tiempo, ya que ninguno quería cortarlo… -Ay que bajar, deben de estar preguntando por nosotros- dijo Tigresa parándose y ayudando a Po a levantarse

-¿Les contamos a los demás sobre nosotros?- Pregunto ingenuamente el panda.

-mmm... Por ahora no, hay que esperar el momento oportuno para decírselos- Le respondió la felina mientras le robaba un fugaz beso a Po. -Vamos- le dijo haciéndole señas para que la siguiera, el panda que entro a su mundo de fantasías por ese repentino beso que le robo Tigresa, ya al salir de su imaginación la siguió bajando las escaleras y antes de llegar vio que Tigresa se detuvo por lo cual él también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto pero al seguir la mirada de la felina y ver lo que estaba viendo.. Víbora y Mono tirados en el piso matándose a carcajadas, Mantis acurrucado abrazando una pluma y el cuerpo de un ave con un tomate como cabeza.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto la felina esperando una explicación.

-Yo jajja .. jajajj- Era lo único que les escuchaba decir a Mono y a Víbora.

-Ya mejor no digan nada, igualmente no se les puede entender- Dijo Tigresa mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a pararse y de igual forma con Mono.

Po agarro a Mantis e intento sacarle la pluma, el insecto por más fuerte que Po jalaba no quería dar a torcer su brazo, esa pluma era todo para él y no la iba a perder tan fácilmente.-Mantis suelta la pluma-

-Nunca- dijo con una voz firme mientras jalaba la pluma pero del lado contrario al cual Po jalaba.

-Esta bien- contesto Po soltando la pluma, Mantis cayo para atrás ya que toda la fuerza que había utilizado la dejo caer al momento en el cual Po soltó el otro extremo de la pluma.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por que tú me dijiste-

-Igualmente lo logre-

-Por que yo la solté-

-Déjame celebrar mi victoria mientras dure- reclamo el insecto mientras seguía abrazado a tal pluma.

A Grulla ya se le había pasado lo rojo de antes, más tranquilo suspiro -Aquí no pasó nada, solo una broma del mal gusto, eso es todo- dijo ya calmado y recuperando su color natural.

-Para no tensar el ambiente que tal si.. ¿Vamos a comer?- Pregunto el panda ya que hasta ahora no probaba bocado.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- Pregunto Víbora señalando a Po y a Tigresa.

-Yo estaba entrenando- dijo rápidamente la felina, con las manos atrás y poniéndose recta.

-Y yo buscaba comida- También respondió el panda a la pregunta formulada, un poco inquieto y jugando con las manos.

-Tigresa, aquí no hay mecanismos adecuados para tu entrenamiento y Po aquí no hay comida ya echa, tú tienes que pedir un pedido para que te lo traigan o ir a comprar a algún restaurante, así que par de mentirosos díganme la verdad- Dijo seriamente Víbora pero también mirándolos con picardía.

-Es que yo… quería tomar aire fresco, por eso es que Salí temprano, yo sola, sin nadie- Se justifico la felina poniendo su mejor cara de ``yo si digo la verdad.´´

-Oye yo si estaba buscando comida, otra cosa es que yo no sabia que se pedía por pedidos, quería preparar sopa de fideos y como no encontré los ingredientes necesarios , busque cualquier otra cosa con tal de poder cocinar algo- Se defendió Po, pues en realidad si tenia hambre y ya no aguantaba más. -¿Así que retomando mí pregunta alguien quiere ir a comer?-

-Por esta vez no voy a preguntar más, después vendrá el interrogatorio-Comento Víbora mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tigresa pues ella ya tenia una pequeña sospecha de lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Bueno yo si tengo hambre, y creo que mi estomago se comió a mi estomago, así que yo si voy- dijo Grulla sobándose la barriga pues el hambre ya lo devoraba.

-Yo de igual forma, mi estomago ruge más fuerte que mis ronquidos- Salto Mantis con su pluma a un costado desde el suelo al hombro de Po.

-Tú también eres muy suavecito, pero por ahora me voy a quedar con mi pluma- Mantis se acomodo en el hombro de Po recostándose y poniendo su pluma a un costado sin perderla de vista.

-Parece que a Mantis no solo le gusta las plumas de Grulla, ahora también le gusta el pelaje de Po- Dijo Mono a punto de burlarse pero al ver la mirada de Po clavada en él prefirió callar -Ya, yo no dije nada y también quiero ir a comer-

-Si vamos rápido, ahora creo que yo también quiero ir- Dijo Víbora que al igual que todos, el hambre le iba ganando.

-¿Tigresa quieres ir?- Pregunto Po ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la cual ella no podía decir que no.

-¿Cuando no? Romeo preguntando por si Julieta quiere ir- Dijo juguetonamente Mantis ya que al estar en el hombro de Po podía ver como el panda quedaba embobado al solo mirarla.

-Mantis cállate, o te quedas- Amenazo el panda al insecto.

-Mil veces prefiero comer, ya esperare para seguir fastidiándolos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno vamos- respondió afirmativamente la felina.

**Y hasta acá llego el capitulo de hoy, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia se los agradezco infinitamente ya que siempre me sube el animo leer sus comentarios, chau...Hasta e próximo capitulo.**


End file.
